Bamon Rising
by Sura Morton
Summary: Connie (Bonnie) finds herself lusting after Damon. Damon found that he, also, was lusting after Connie (Bonnie). Will Connie give in or will she walk away.
1. My First

As he walked towards me, I did my best to walk backwards without falling, "What is it that you want?" I questioned him as I met his gaze and stared into his piercing blue eyes that were filled with nothing but desire and lust.

"Am I making you…uncomfortable, Bonnie?" He asked as he moved closer.

I shook my head, "No, you're not." I stated just as my back made contact with the wall.

'Damn it.' My mind screamed as I watched him come even closer. He was so close now that I could feel his breath on my lips. His breath smelled of Bourbon and blood. His hair was tousled back from his face, his lips slung slightly apart, his eyes were focused on me and his body was so close to mine that if I took a big breath, my breast would press into his chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

A smile formed on his lips before he lifted his hand to my cheek, stroking it with his thumb, "What does it look like?" He asked in a husky voice.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed his hand away, moved around him and moved towards the front door, "I'm leaving." I stated. Before I could reach the door, I was suddenly pinned to the wall, my arms pinned at my side and his body pressed into mine. He'd taken my bad and thrown it to the floor. I won't lie and say that the moment his body touched mine that images of him ass hole butt naked and deep inside me didn't flash through my mind because they did; images of me beneath him moaning and crying out in pain and pleasure, as he fucked me senseless, consumed my mind.

Despite how badly I wanted him inside me, I was not about to let him know, give him the satisfaction, that he was doing something to me, "Let go of me!" I said sternly.

He smiled, "I love it when you're angry."

I glared at him, "Get Off!" I snarled, "Or I will make your head explode!" I hissed. He hadn't moved an inch, he just stood, pressed against me, staring down at me with an amused smirk on his lips, "Okay, have it your way." I snapped before lifting my hand and sending an excruciating pain in his direction. A look of pain crossed his features as he stumbled back and gripped his head in-between his large hands before dropping to his knees. As quickly as I could, I rushed down the one step that led to the living area of the Boarding House, moved towards the couch and picked up my bag. I turned around to head out and saw that he was no longer there, on his knees in pain. I'd placed one foot on the step that led to the door before I felt him behind me and quickly spun around and met his gaze, "You shouldn't have done that." He growled. Suddenly, I found myself on the floor with my wrist pinned above my head, his body fully on top of mine.

"Get off of me, Salvatore!" I hissed, trying to free myself from beneath him, but failing.

"No." He said.

I glared up at him, "Why not?" I growled.

"Not until you admit it."

"Admit what?" I snapped.

"That you want this."

I raised a brow as my glare intensified, "Want what?"

Taking both of my wrists in his left hand, he lifted his right hand and placed it on my side, running it down to rest on my hip, "This." He stated with a smirk. The place between my legs grew hot and I could feel my panties getting damp as his fingers dug into my side.

"Don't flatter yourself." I spat, "Now, get off!" I snarled.

He shook his head, "Damon, let go of me!" I snarled, bucking my hips into him in hopes of getting free somehow. Bucking my hips was a bad idea. I felt his body stiffen and watched an animalistic look cross his face. I could feel the spot between my legs overflow with my juices as his cock grew in his pants and pressed up against my slit through my skirt. A low growl erupted from his chest as I kept my eyes fixed on him and his every move.

"Damon?" I spoke softly for I did not want to startle him into doing something that I so badly wanted, but knew was bad for me. Every fiber in me, every part of my body screamed for Damon Salvatore's touch, screamed to have his hands roaming every inch of my body, to have his naked body pressed into my own. My pussy was throbbing, begging to have his cock buried deep inside me, his hips grinding into my own, his cock thrusting into me so violently that I'd lose all and any train of thought and lost mobility for at least a couple of hours. My heart, well, that was a different story. My heart was telling me that though my body wanted Damon to Ravish it, that it was NOT such a good idea, and that he was only going to use me. I didn't care about that, I didn't care that all he would be doing is using me for sex because that would be the same exact thing that I would be doing with him.

I would be using him and for one thing only.

Sex.

I didn't want a relationship or even a friendship, I just wanted casual sex when I wanted it, where ever I wanted it and however I wanted it, but there was still a part of me that, seemed to take over everything, screamed 'No' to the idea.

"Please, get off of me, Damon." I spoke softly but sternly.

He turned his gaze on me, "I can't." He spoke through clenched teeth.

I glared up at him, no longer in the mood to worry about him snapping, "And why the hell not?! This isn't funny anymore!" I spat.

He glared down at me, "Who said I was joking? I'm not moving, not until you admit it, not until you admit that _You_ want _Me_ just as much as _I _want _You." _He growled.

I knew my eyes were wide with shock, I could see my reflection in his eyes. I knew that I wanted him and how badly I wanted him, but I didn't think, nor would I have ever thought that he, Damon Salvatore, a man who could have any woman he wanted, wanted _me, _Bonnie Bennett.

"What?" I gaped.

"I want you, Bonnie Bennett; I want you more than I've ever wanted a woman before." He spoke bluntly, "I want to taste you. I want to know what you taste like when I make you cum, I want to plunge my tongue so deep inside you that your toes curl. I want to feel you. I want to thrust my cock into your cunt so violently and so deep that you can taste me in the back of your throat. I want my hands to explore every inch of your body until I've made a mental map of it and know ever tiny detail of it. Let me fuck you until you can't fuck me anymore." He said with much lust, desire and husk in his voice. I noticed that with each word he spoke, my panties seem to dampen even more and that my nipples seemed to harden beneath his hard chest.

I was beyond turned on.

I wanted him to take me, I wanted him to make me into a woman, to show me what it means to be fucked senseless, "No." I spoke quietly. I didn't trust my voice to get any higher or he would know that he had succeeded in turning me on.

"No?" He questioned.

I nodded my head, 'No, Damon." I stated.

"You don't want me?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"You don't want my cock buried deep inside your pussy, my cock thrusting back and forth inside you, our hips meeting with every thrust? You don't want me taking your swollen nipple into my mouth as my cock slips in and out of your tight pussy with speed that'll make your head spin?" He asked in a husky voice.

Not trusting my voice, I shook my head, "Are you sure?" He questioned before running his hand down my side, over my thigh and between my legs. My body stiffened as his hand moved up my skirt and over my soaked panties, "…because it seems to me that your mind is saying one thing and your body is saying another." He said.

"Damon!" I squealed in surprise as he started rubbing my clit in wicked circles.

"You really are a virgin." He stated.

I glared up at him, "And?" I spat.

"It makes me wonder." He said.

"Wonder what?" I snapped.

He smiled down at me, "How tight you are." He said.

My back arched up about three inches off the floor the moment he slipped his hand into my panties, ran his fingers through my wet, swollen lips and plunged his long, thick finger into my wet pussy. I could feel the veins in my neck popping out as he pulled his finger from deep inside me and plunged it back in in result of my back arching off the floor once again.

"Can you feel how much you want this? Can you see how you're reacting to me and all I'm doing is thrusting my finger deep inside you? Imagine how it would feel if my finger was replaced with my dick. Imagine my dick filling your pussy; imagine felling my dick in your stomach, bumping every organ in your body. Imagine me fucking you with such intensity that you lose any and all feeling in your legs." His finger seemed to grow longer and thicker as he plunged it deeper into my pussy.

"Mmmm, you're as tight as I thought you'd be." He growled in pleasure.

"S-sssstop."

"Do you really want me to do that?" He asked.

I nodded, "Y-y-yes." I chocked out, trying to catch my breath, but every time I try to breath, he plunges his finger deeper into my pussy causing me to arch my back off the floor.

"Admit it, Bonnie. You want this. You like having my finger buried deep inside your pussy, but you're afraid that you like it TOO much. You're afraid that you want my dick buried deep inside your pussy just as much as I do." He lowered his lips to my neck, roughly biting down on my flesh, "All you have to do is ask." He stated.

I don't know where it came from or how I did it, but suddenly, I had pushed Damon off of me, his finger no longer buried deep in my pussy that was now dripping wet. As calmly as I could, I slowly got to my feet, my legs a bit shaky from what Damon had just done, "Why did you do that?" I glared at him.

He smiled cockily, "The same reason why you let me." He said.

I glared intensively at him, "I didn't LET you do anything! You wouldn't get off of me!" I snapped.

Smiling, he took a few steps forward causing me to take a few steps back, "Why don't you just save yourself the time and lies and admit that you wanted it, that you liked me fucking your tight pussy with my finger and that you want my dick buried deep inside your pussy. Trust me; it would be a lot easier admitting the truth than it is lying about it." He stated.

Damon was right.

I did want it and I did like it. I loved having his finger buried deep in my pussy, moving in and out my folds, exploring my insides and going as deep inside me as he could get. He'd spoken truth again when he said I'd wanted his dick buried just as deep inside me as his finger, but what was I to do? I wanted him, but did I really want Damon Salvatore to be my first?


	2. What Do You Want?

I shook my head, "You don't want me, Damon. This is and always will be a game to you." I said, taking a few steps back.

"Please, don't tell me what I do or don't want. I know what I want and I want you." He said, appearing before me, lifting his hand and placing it on my cheek. A shiver shot up my spine and I felt my knees going weak, but I stood my ground, "I want to be buried so deep inside you right now, to feel the inside of your belly as I fill you with my sweet, hot cum." He said, moving even closer.

"Damon, move." I said.

"I know you want it, I know you want me inside you," He spoke so confidently that I wanted to smack the smirk off his lips, "All you have to do is say yes." He said.

Should I say yes? Should I give in to temptation, to what he wants, to what I know I want?

'Yes!' A voice in my head screamed.

I groaned inwardly, 'To hell with it' I thought.

"Yes." I spoke softly, gazing into his eyes.

I watched his eyes widen in shock and his mouth hang agape before closing into a smirk, "I didn't quite get that." He said, "Mind repeating that?" He asked.

I glared at him, "I said yes." I groaned in annoyance.

He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him, "Yes what, Connie?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat before I spoke next five words that I would either regret saying or be glad I said, "Yes, Damon, I want you." I suddenly found my back being pressed up against the wall, my wrist pinned above my head. He placed one of his legs between mine and spread them wider before reaching down and cupping my pussy in his hand, running his fingers over my swollen lips through the fabric of my panties. My head fell back onto the wall as he added more pressure to the soft area of my clit as he rubbed it in wicked circles, "S-Sto-Stop!" I squealed in pleasure. Quickly, faster that I thought possible, I turned around, pressed my hands firmly against the wall and bucked my hips out with nothing but my ass in view, "Fuck me, Damon." I breathed out in need of his cock plowing my inside. I felt his hands grip my waist and him pull my ass further up and out until I felt his hard cock pressed against my ass through his pants.

"You feel that, Connie? That's all for you." He stated, pressing his cock harder into my ass, "We want you." He said, referring to himself and his cock. Shaking my head, I went to move out of his hold, I was on the verge of giving in to his words, but his grip tightened and he pulled me back into him, slipping one hand up my shirt and cupping my breast while slipping the other hand down my skirt and down my panties.

Narrator P.O.V.:

The reluctant surrender that erupts across her features while he parts her folds slowly and thumbs her wet, hot hole is everything he fantasized and more. Her swollen lips part, her cheeks warm, and the cry that crawls from deep within her throat is an endearing mew - the face of his little witch is a portrait of delicious decadence. He kisses her neck, avidly, and forces two fingers deeper inside her weeping pussy. Her inner walls wrap around his flesh like she is born for it, and he can't help imagining it's his dick she is tightening around. He imagines how it would feel – just as empowering, but sweeter, more sinful, more gratifying, more … just more. He wants it now and her relentless grinding on his groin is definitely not helping.

"Da…Damon, I-"

Damon – amused and even more turned on - buries his fingers deeper into weeping pussy, "I want you, Connie. I want you on your back with your legs spread open, your dripping wet pussy begging for me. I want you to beg for me, Connie." He whispered into her ear, her head resting on his shoulder and mouth slightly hung open as she tried to catch her breath. Damon's eyes trail down her neck and to her collar bone, lingering on the smooth, caramel color of her flesh, something about her light brown skin causes his cock to enlarge, pressing painfully against his pants.

Connie had no idea what had gotten into her. Here she was – her back to Damon, her head resting on his shoulder with one hand cupping her breast and the other buried deep in her cunt- allowing Damon Salvatore – an arrogant, cocky, psychotic vampire – to touch her in ways she'd never allowed any man to touch her. She knew Damon was bad for her, but there was something about him to makes her go crazy. Maybe it was his piercing blue eyes, the way his shirt clung to his perfectly sculpted body or the way his voice sounded when he was angry – it was something – but she found herself wanting him to do anything he wanted to her body.

'I thought you wanted to lose your virginity to someone who cared for you just as much as you cared for them.' A voice screamed in Connie's head.

Suddenly, thrown back into reality by the sudden voice, Connie quickly removed Damon's wondering hands and pulled herself out of his hold and turned around and gazed up at him in complete shock and horror, "What - I – I can't believe I just did that." She stuttered keeping eye contact with him as she fixed her clothes.

Damon, being Damon, smiled and raised a brow, "You and I both." He stated.

A glare found its way onto Connie's face, "THAT will NEVER happen AGAIN!" She hissed, glaring daggers into his head.

A sly smirk found its way onto Damon's lips, "Are you sure about that? You _looked_ and _felt _pretty comfortable to me just a moment ago." He said, appearing in front of her, lifting a hand and placing it on her hip, digging his fingers through her flesh causing a startled gasped moan to escape her lips.

"Fuck!" She hissed in pleasure as his fingers dug deeper into her flesh. Leaning in, Damon placed his lips on her neck and gently bit down, careful not to break the flesh, which pulled Connie back into reality. Angry with herself – and Damon – with a flick of her wrist, she threw Damon across the room and into the wall above the fire place and watched his body fall to the floor.

Grabbing her bag from its spot on the floor, she glared up at an angry Damon, "Stay the Hell away from me." She snapped before turning around and rushing out of the Salvatore Boarding House.


	3. A Night Out

Falling onto my bed I let what happened earlier flood my mind.

I'd almost had sex with Damon.

I don't know what I was thinking or what was going through my mind that I allowed him to go as far with me as he did.

"Ugh! What is wrong with me!?" I groaned getting to my feet and moving towards my dresser. Sighing, I quickly pulled off my shirt before slipping out of my skirt and tossing them into my basket of dirty clothes. With another sigh slipped out of my panties before reaching back and unclasping my bra, letting it fall to the floor. As I went to turn around my bed room door opened.

"Connie, are you com-" Elena stopped mid-sentence the moment her, Caroline, Stefan and Tyler realized I was ass hole butt naked. Rather quickly, I draped my arm over my breast and placed a hand over my vagina.

"Have ANY of you EVER HEARD of knocking?" I groaned as I rolled my eyes. They stood there with their eyes wide and mouth agape as if they've never seen a naked girl before.

"As much as I'd love to stand here in nothing but my birthday suit and allow you all to fantasize about what you could and would do to me, I have to get dressed if you still want to go out tonight." I groaned.

Shaking their heads, coming out of their trance, Elena and Caroline both pushed the men out of the room and closed the door. Once they were out I sighed and dropped my arm, turning around and going through my dresser.

"Next time knock. I could have been screwing Damon for all know." I said as I pulled out a bra and panty set.

"Damon? Really?" Caroline snorted.

I glanced at her over my shoulder and glared, "Says the girl who already SCREWED him." I spat.

She held up her hands in surrender, "Hey, calm down, I meant no harm or disrespect." She said taking a step back.

Rolling my eyes I slipped on my panties before turning to face the girls, "Hey, do my breast look swollen?" I asked.

Glancing down at my breast they smiled and shook their heads, "What?"I questioned.

"Connie, you're breast always look swollen but in a good way." Caroline says.

"Well wait a minute, it looks like some one was handy with them recently." She said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes before slipping on my bra, "Well, even if some one was, you'd never know." I stated before glancing at the door, "You guys can come in now, my private areas are covered." I called out.

After five seconds the door opened to reveal Tyler and Stefan, "Come in already I don't bite." I stated with a wide smile.

"We can come back-"

"Stefan, my private areas are covered so there is really no reason to be so formal. Unless you you two are still thinking about walking in on me ass hole butt naked." I laughed.

I watched them blush, "Blushing? Wow, I must have been dead on." I stated with a smile as I grabbed my shorts and pulled them on.

"So, where were you earlier? I called and you didn't answer your phone so I called your parents and they said you had left a few hours earlier." Elena said as she moved to sit on my bed.

"I was at the Salvatore Manor...with Damon." I stated truthfully.

"With Damon, why?" Stefan questioned with concern.

I shrugged as I went through my closet for a shirt to wear,"I needed to talk to him about something." I stated.

"Like what exactly?" Tyler asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore seeing as he was of no help at all."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

Grabbing a black and purple tank top, ripped it off the hanger and slipped it over my head,"Lets just say Damon found something more interesting to do with his time than answer my questions." I stated, smoothing out my shirt and slipping on my shoes.

"Damon is such a man whore." Caroline replied.

"That didn't seem to stop you from sleeping with him." I stated.

She shrugged, "I needed some and Damon was the only one around." She responded.

Shaking my head, smiling, I pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail and turned to face them all, "Lets go."

Mystic Grill:

As we walked into Mystic Grill the smell of Bourbon filled the air which only reminded me of Damon.

'Ugh! Stop thinking about Damon. You're suppose to be having a good time tonight...not mentally fucking Damon Salvatore.' My mind screamed at me.

"Bonnie, it's great to see you. I haven't seen you around these parts in a while." Jake, the bartender, stated with a huge smile.

I smiled," It's great to see you, too, Jake. I've been busy lately but the girls and guys were finally able to convince me to come out tonight." I stated.

"More like forced." Elena laughed.

I glared at her over my shoulder, "What? It's not like it's not true. It took nearly three hours for the boys to pull you from your room." She laughed.

Rolling my eyes, I glanced back at Jake, "Well, I'm here NOW, so that doesn't matter. I'll see you around Jake."

"Have a good time, Ms. Bennett." He stated with a smile.

"So, what is up with you and Jake the bartender?" Caroline asked.

I raised a brow at her, "What are you talking about? There is NOTHING going on between us. We're friends...that's all." I said.

She glanced at Elena and smiled before turning her attention back to me, "Are you sure he sees it that way? I mean have you seen or noticed the way he looks at you? Or how he is always smiling when he sees or looks at you? That guy surely wants to sleep with you." She pointed out.

I shook my head, "Look, can we just have a good time without pointing out every guy who wants to sleep with me?" I asked taking a sip of the Iced Tea I ordered.

"Fine." She groaned.


	4. Jeremy?

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I gazed up at the house before me. It's been a week and a half since I've been back in this place and since I've seen Damon. Lately, they've said Damon has been out of control. He's been killing a lot more and being an even bigger dick face and they have no idea on how to calm him down.

With a sigh, I walked into the Manor behind Elena who quickly ducked as a glass vase smashed into the wall right next to my head, "What the Hell, Damon!" Caroline snapped, "What the hell is your problem? You've been out of control since the night we went out!" She hissed at him.

'That was the same night we almost had sex' I thought.

"Why in the Hell do you care!? Get the hell out of my hou-"

I stepped around Elena and into his view and he gazed over at me, his expression softening,"Damon," I stated, his eyes fully on me now, "What in the hell is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" I snapped softly.

He just stood there staring at me so, I moved towards him, took his hand and pulled him up the stairs and into his room,"Start talking! Why are you suddenly killing people?!"I snapped.

He just turned his back to me and made his way into the bathroom, pulling off his shirt, "Want to join me?" He asked glancing over his shoulder.

I glared at him,"Damon." I hissed.

"I'll take that as a no." He said as he slipped out of his pants.

Quickly, I turned my back to him, "Can you not do that?" I groaned.

"You can turn around now, I"m in the tub." He said.

Turning around my eyes widened as they found his...friend. Damon was a VERY GIFTED man. He was HUGE. I'd never seen someone as gifted as he was, "The hell, Damon!" I hissed blushing while spinning around to face the wall, "You said you were in." I groaned.

He chuckled, "I did, but I never said I was sitting." He said as I heard him slide down into the tub.

Rolling m eyes, I turned around and glared at him, "Please, don't do that again." I snapped.

He smiled, "Any thing for you my little witch." He said.

I rolled my eyes as I folded my arms over my chest and glared down at him, "Why are you killing people, Damon?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I won't do it anymore." He says.

I raised a brow at how truthful he sounded, "What brought that on?" I questioned, curious as to why he was quickly to stop his rein of terror. Damon Salvatore was not the type of guy to stop something he really enjoyed without a fight.

"What? Am I not allowed to stop killing? I thought that was what you all wanted." I shook my head at him before turning around to walk out of his bathroom.

I'd made it halfway to the door before I found my back pressed against the wall and my wrist pinned above my head,"What are you doing?" I glared glared up at him.

He smiles, "I'm air drying." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I tried to pull my wrist free but he only tightened his grip, "Let go of me, Salvatore." I hissed at him.

"Now, why would I do that?" He asked.

I took a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh, "Would you please let go of me? You're naked and wet." I said.

"Would you like to join me?" He questioned ith an amused smirk.

I rolled my eyes before finally snatching my wrists free, "Move Damon." I groaned softly.

"What if I don't want to." He questioned.

I glared at him, " I don't care what you don't want to do, move." I snapped, pushing against him.

"Why are you so against this?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side.

Glaring at him, I leaned my face closer to his so that I was gazing directly into his eyes, "There is NOTHING to go against. This, you and I, does not exist! There is no WE, so, do whatever you need to do to get that out of your thick head." I scold.

He just stood there staring at me as if he had not heard a word I had just said and it was irritating, "What are you sta-" I was interrupted by something cool pressed against my lips.

Damon!

He was kissing me.

Freeing my wrist from his hold, I pressed them on his chest, ignoring the spark of lust that filled my body, and tried pushing him off of me without the use of my magic but he was to strong.

"Mmmm-mmmmm-get-mmmm!" I groaned trying to free myself.

'Just give in.' A voice in my head said.

What?

'Give in long enough to distract him then push him.' The voice said.

No, I will NOT give him the satisfaction of kissing him back.

The voice sighed, 'Good luck then.'

Ugh!

Taking in a deep breath through my nose, I pushed against his chest with all my might but he still did not budge, 'Damon, get off of m- Eeeeep!' I squealed in his head as his hand cupped one of my breast and gave it a rough squeeze.

Ladies, and any man out there who loves Damon or who wants to know what a woman feels or thinks when a man gropes her roughly, Let me tell you...I've never been so turned on in my life. The moment his strong, large masculine hand cupped my breast and squeezed my entire body flooded with desire for his hands to find other places on my body. I wanted nothing more than for him to do it again but to also bite down on the flesh just beneath my breast. I wanted him to leave a mark...his mark.

Groaning in pleasure and annoyance, at the fact he always succeed in turning me on, I finally conjured up some of my magic and aimed it at him, sending his naked body flying through the air and into the wall across from me.

Once his body hit the floor I glared down at him, not from him kissing me but because he was able to make me want him...again, "Stop. Kissing. Me. You can't just go around kissing girls as you please." I hissed.

He smiled up at me from his place on the floor, "I don't go around kissing girls as I please." He stated.

I glared down at him, "What do you call what just happened?" I snapped.

He was suddenly on his feet and in my face, his eyes serious and searching mine, "You're not 'Girls' but a woman." He stated.

I raised a brow in confusion, "What are you getting at, Damon?" I questioned.

He'd closed his eyes and smiled as his name slipped through my lips, "Damon!" I snapped.

Opening his eyes, now serious again, he gazed into my eyes again before speaking, "You're the only Woman I go around kissing as I please."

I scoffed, "Please, you're with a new defenseless, brainless Bimbo ever night." I laughed bitterly.

A look of hurt flashed in his eyes before it was masked with no emotion, "You're the only woman I've kissed in a month." He says.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah and I fucked Jeremy Gilbert." I said bitterly.

Anger flooded his expression, "You what?!" He snarled.

Rolling my eyes, I went to walk around him but his hand shot out and grabbed a hold of m waist, digging his cool fingers into my skin, down to the bone, 'Oh Dear God! This man is driving me CRAZY! How can one man, one being have such an affect on a person?' I groaned, in lust, in my head as hid fingers dug deeper into my flesh.

"L-Let go of me." I hissed.

"Not until you explain to me how you and Jeremy Fucking Gilbert ended up FUCKING! How you could allow That- that- pipsqueak to touch you, to run his hands all over your body, to kiss and lick you...to make love to you!" He growled, his voice cracking at the end.

To angry to really figure out why he was so upset at the thought of Jeremy and I sleeping together, I glared at him and pushed him away and glared at him, "Why do you care? Who I fuck and don't fuck is none of your damn business!" I hissed before storming out of the bathroom away from an angry naked Damon Salvatore.


	5. What's Going On?

Ever since that day at The Salvatore Boarding House Damon hasn't been the same, glaring at Jeremy every chance he got and hurt and anger filling his eyes ever time he looked at me.

"What's going on between the three of you?" Elena questioned, glancing between Damon, Jeremy and I.

"Nothing." I stated.

"It's something. All Damon does when he sees Jeremy is glare at him with hatred and whenever the two of you are in the same room you glare each other down, murdering each other with your eyes, " She stated while glancing between me, an angry Damon, a confused Jeremy, "It's been going on since that night you stormed out of The Boarding House. What happened between the two of you?" She questioned with true curiosity.

I shook my head, "Nothing more than the usual." I stated.

Damon scoffed, "It was nothing alright." He growled sarcastically.

I turned my head in his direction and glared before sending pain to his bod causing him to groan out and fall to his knees, "Watch it, Salvatore, I'll make your undead life HELL! " I hissed.

Before I could blink, I was being pinned to the wall, his hand wrapped around my throat, "You're going to get tired of doing that, Witch!" He hissed in my face.

I glared at him as his hand tightened around my throat, "It's quite fun actually." I snapped.

Again, his hold tightened and cut off my air supply, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Let go of her!" Jeremy snapped, rushing towards me.

Damon growled, "Back off, Gilbert! This has nothing to do with you!" He hissed.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with me! " He hissed back.

Growling, Damon dropped his hand and glared at Jeremy, "I would expect you to defend her seeing as how CLOSE the two of you have gotten." He snarled.

Oh God!

Jeremy glared at him in confusion, "What in the hell are you talking about, Salvatore!?" He snapped.

Damon scoffed, "You know exactly what I'm talking about you pipsqueak!" He snarled.

"If I did I'd understand your sudden coldness towards me over the last month and a half." He growled.

Glaring, I moved towards Damon and got into his face, "He does not answer to you! Why don't you just back the hell off! Get off him!" I hissed.

He laughed bitterly, "If you did that then we wouldn't be having this conversation." He snapped.

Ouch.

"You've got a lot a nerve to criticize me and my sex life when you've nearly screwed all of Mystic Falls!" I hissed, murdering him with my eyes.

"I'm allowed...expected to but you- you're not allowed to sell yourself to the highest bidder." He snarled in disgust while glaring at Jeremy.

My jaw nearly hit the floor. I couldn't believe he just said that. I mean, I know he's not the nicest or sensitive guy in the world but I hadn't expected that even from him, "I am NOT a whore!" I hissed glaring at him with rage.

Again, he scoffed, "Could have fooled me! I mean how do you explain it$ Him of all people, come on Connie, you can do a LOT better."

"When you say better you mean YOU?!" I hissed.

"Better than him!" He snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Elena questioned as she took a step forward.

Damon glared at me before glancing at Elena, "Little Gilbert and Ms. Pretty Woman FUCKED! She fucked someone!" He growled, causing everyone to gasp and glance at me.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach the moment he addressed me as Ms. Pretty Woman...a Whore, "How was it, fucking her brains out!?" He snarled at a shocked Jeremy.

"Wha- I- we- "

"Connie is that- is that true?" Elena questioned.

"No! No it's not true! Connie and I did not have sex!" Jeremy exclaimed, "Despite how awesome that would be I did NOT Fuck her brains out!" He growled while glaring at Damon.

He scoffed.

"Connie, why does Damon think we had sex?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't deny it, Gilbert, she already told me about it a month and a half ago." Damon stated with a growl.

"Connie?" I glanced over at Caroline before turning my glare on Damon. Before I could stop myself, I threw him into the wall causing it to crack before I found myself standing over him as he clutched his head in pain.

"I am NOT A WHORE! I did NOT fuck Jeremy! Nor did I sell myself to the HIGHEST bidder!" I snarled loudly.

"Then why tell him you di-"

"I was pissed at him for kissing me. It wasn't suppose to be taken seriously but sarcastically. HE took it seriously. HE jumped to conclusions. HE is to blame for the assumptions! I never fixed his assumption because I wanted to piss him off for all the bullshit he's put me through!" I snapped.

I then turned my attention back to Damon who was staring up at me in pain, from his head, and shock, from my truth, "I will say this again...Who I fuck and Don't fuck is none of your DAMN business! If I want to go to the Mystic Grill and find a couple of Frat boys and fuck them at once, let them fuck me, run a train on me, I can and will do so," I snapped calmly, "Fuck you and every one else who has a problem with my sex life." I snarled before standing up straight and turning to a shocked Elena.

"Let's go to the Mystic Grill, I feel like getting FUCKED by a couple of Frat boys tonight," I stated.

"Connie-"

"...since I'm a whore and all I mind as well do what whores do, right? First, I need to find someone to take my virginity." I said before glancing at Tyler and smiling, "Want to Fuck a Virgin?" I questioned.

His eyes widened and he went to respond but Caroline glared and growled at him, "What? She offered." He snapped back.

"Connie, you're not a whore." Stefan stated, glaring at his brother.

I laughed bitterly, "Really? Haven't you heard? I sold my virginity to the highest bidder. I allowed Jeremy to FUCK my brains out! I allowed him to plunge his dick deep within my folds and thrust in and out of me until I was the whore I was born to be." I laughed, my voice cracking at the end. What Damon said truly hurt but it should have been expected, I mean this is Damon Salvatore I'm talking about.

I could see Jeremy blush at my words, "Connie, Stefan is right, you"re not that type of girl. You're the only virgin amongst us all. Damon is an asshole who deserves to be alone for the rest of his life, fuck what he says, his words should mean nothing to you." Caroline responded.

'But they do mean something and I have no clue as to why his words hurt so much but they do.' I thought.

Shaking my head I glanced at Jeremy, "I apologize for putting you in the middle of all of this." I stated before turning to everyone else, "I'll talk to you all tomorrow." I stated before turning around and walking out of the door and into the night air.


	6. Too Far

The next morning, I was awaken by an aching pain in my chest, "Mmmm-ugh." I groaned, placing my hand on my chest and over my heart.

What is going on with me?

Groaning, I threw my legs over the bed and got to my feet, making my way into the bathroom, "Knock Knock." I spun around quickly, punching the owner of the voice.

"What the hell!" They groaned.

I knew that voice.

Glaring, I took a step in his direction and punched him again and again and again until I had no energy left in me to fight him. By the time I was through his face was covered in blood, "Are you satisfi-"

"Get out." I hissed.

"Connie, let me ap-"

I glared at him with so much hate that I could set an entire town into flames, "I don't fucking care! I don't want to hear your bullshit apology nor do I give a flying fuck about what you have to say, just get the fuck out of my room!" I snarled, my hands catching fire as I advanced towards him.

Fear flashed in his eyes at the sight of my inflames hands but he stood his ground and met my angry gaze, "I'm not going anywhere until you let me speak." He growled.

Angry from his words, I threw my fist back and punched him square in the jaw, throwing him into my wall, "You WILL leave! You will get the HELL out of my house and STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I hissed, glaring down at him.

He turned his head and gazed up at me causing me to mentally flinch at his appearance. There was a huge gash on the side of his face from where I burned him. I know what you're thinking, "Why does she care after everything he said to her." but I can't help it. There is something about this guy that makes me want to save him, to protect him from the world- from himself.

Groaning loudly, I walked into my bathroom, took out the first aid kit and walked back into my room, "Are you going to just sit on the damn floor or are you going to let me fix that?" I snapped, walking over to my bed.

Never taking his eyes off me, Damon got to his feet and followed me to my bed where I pushed him down into the chair that sat in front of it, "Connie, I-"

"Don't speak to me, Damon. I'm going to fix what I did and then I want you out of my room, out of my house and out of my life." I snapped as I took out a wash cloth, peroxide and alcohol.

I could see a look of desperation flood his face before it was masked with an angry expression, "Fine, I'll never bother you again." He snapped.

"Great." I hissed.

A part of me, that hated Damon and wanted him to suffer, was overjoyed about the thought of never seeing him again but the part of me that adored Damon, that wanted to protect him at all cost, broke. The thought of never seeing his face or hearing his voice, even if it was quoting snide and smart ass comments, pained me. I mean could I really deal with not having Damon in some part of my life?

"Before I walk out of your life may I say something?" He questioned sternly.

I'm guessing he took my silence as a yes, "I'm sorry, " He says causing me to come to an abrupt stop, "Despite how you feel about me or think of me I never wanted to hurt you-well at the moment I did- but I just- I don't know I just snapped." He replied, glancing back at me.

I forced his head back to the front so that I could finish stitching him up, "You're the last person I want to hurt." He says.

I don't know what possessed me to question him but I was curious as to why he did hurt me, "I'm not hurt, Damon, I'm curious- why DID you react the way you did? If Jeremy and I did have sex there is and would have been nothing that you or Elena or anyone else could have done about it." I snapped.

He shrugged,"I hated the thought of Little Gilbert...touching you...making love to you." He said as if it was no big deal.

It pissed me off at how he had the 'I don't care' attitude about the situation, "Why? I'm nothing to you! There is nothing going on between us which gives and gave you no reason to react the way you did." I growled once I finished fixing him up and walked back into the bathroom.

"I know but-"

"I don't care anymore, Damon." I gazed up at him with no emotion, all traces of hope for him no longer in me, "I'm done, I can't do this anymore. I've tried with you, I've given you the benefit of the doubt when no one else would, I believed in you when no one else did and I became your friend when no one else wanted to only for you to turn around and make me look like an idiot and I'm tired," I groaned, "I have nothing left for you, Damon." I stated before walking over to my window and opening it, "I'd like for you to go now." I said, avoiding his gaze.

From the corner of my eye I could see him moving towards me before stopping directly in front of me, "I'm sorry I've been a curse in your life." He responded before placing a kiss on my cheek and disappearing out of the window.

Sighing, I shut my window and slumped to the floor as the reality of what just happened sunk in along with his words, 'I'm sorry I've been such a curse in your life'.

He was gone.

Damon was no longer in my life.

'That's what you wanted, right?' My mind questioned.

Yes.

'Then why are you so sad? Why do you seem...broken?' M mind questioned.

I honestly had no idea why I felt so...empty once Damon walked out of my life.

I sighed, "I got what I wanted, Damon out of my life, so why do I feel so...empty?" I questioned myself. 

Do You Think Damon Went To Far?

Should Connie Forgive Him?

Do You Think Connie Regrets Pushing Damon Away?


	7. Mistake?

"It's what you wanted, right?" Elena asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know anymore. Damon was and will always remain an ass but he balanced everything out in my life. I wanted him out of my life, there's no denying that, but..."

"But what?" Caroline asked.

I sighed before meeting their gaze, "What if I made a mistake?" I said, "Damon drives us all crazy, no doubt, but he could be a great guy and friend when he wanted to be." I said.

"Are you saying you regret kicking Damon out of your life?" Caroline questioned.

I sighed and shrugged as I removed myself from my bed and moved towards the window, folding my arms over chest, "I don't know what I'm saying. I- I think I'm saying I may have been a bit harsh." I replied.

Elena and Caroline shared a glance before glancing back at me, "Connie, do you want Damon back?" Elena questioned.

I groaned out in frustration, "I don't know WHAT I want! I don't know why I am even talking like this!" I snapped punching the wall until it started to bleed.

"Connie!" Caroline screamed.

"Stop it! You're hurting yourself!" Elena cried out, rushing forward and pulling me away from the dented wall. I struggled against her and Caroline's hold, trying to free myself but failing miserably.

Giving in, my knees gave out under me and I fell to the floor, pulling them with me, Elena wrapping her arms around me, "I was so mean to him! I treated him like he was nothing! " I cried, "He looked so broken after I told him to leave my life! What is WRONG with ME!" i scold myself.

Elena ran her fingers through my hair as I hugged her middle, "You did what you thought was the right thing, what you thought was the only way to restore some normalcy in your life." Caroline responded, rubbing my arm.

I sighed, "It'll never be normal." I stated.

Seven Months Later: Elena P.O.V

It's been seven months since Damon left Mystic Falls and nothing has been the same...Connie hasn't been the same.

"We have to do something about Connie. She hasn't been the same since Damon left and it's scaring me." I confess to everyone.

"You don't think...You don't think Connie is in love with Damon do you?" Matt questioned.

I shook my head, "No, I just think she misses him. She misses the drama, I'm guessing, that was apart of her life that came with Damon." I stated.

"We have to get Damon back." Caroline says, "I may have a very disliking to Damon but I hate to see her like this. If putting up with Damon means Connie will be happy then I will do exactly that." She says.

"Where do you think he could be?" Matt questioned while glancing over at Stephan.

"My brother is a very complicated man who finds comfort in traveling the world. There is no way for me to know where he is." He responded.

"Does he have a place he likes to go more often than others?" Matt questioned.

Stefan thought for minute before his eyes widened, "The Cabin." He says.

"What Cabin?" I questioned.

"The Salvatore Cabin. Damon visits that place at least once a year." He says.

"Good. Now, lets go get him and bring him back!" Caroline replies. 

(I'm sorry It's So Short!)


	8. Finding Damon

"So, what exactly do we plan on telling Damon if we find him? I mean we can't just go up and say 'Damon, I know Connie kicked you out her life and wanted nothing to do with you but now she's changed her mind and wants you back because without you she's unhappy. Oh and never mind the fact that she may have hurt you in the process, just forget that HUGE detail.' "Caroline stated sarcastically.

"WHEN we find Damon we will just explain everything to him...tell him the truth. Without him Connie just isn't herself." I said.

"You think he'll come back for her?" Tyler questioned.

"If you haven't noticed Damon feels for Connie, far more than he's ever cared for anyone." Matt says glancing at me.

"He may even be in love with her. And because he loves her he will deny any and every thing he feels for her. With the exception of Connie, Damon is the most stubborn person I've ever known, he won't give in to easily." Stefan says.

I sigh, "So, because he loves Connie he won't return to Mystic Falls?" I questioned.

"I'm afraid so." He states.

"What are we going to do then if Damon doesn't return home? Connie, she's... I've never seen her like this before...it's like she's- I can see her dying inside. Her eyes no longer hold the light they once had in them." Matt says gazing at Caroline.

Stefan sighed, "Well then we need to get going if we're wanting to find him soon." He said.

Three Weeks Later:

"He better be here or I'm going to rip his arms off." Caroline groaned.

"Calm down, Caroline." Tyler groaned.

Caroline glares at him before appearing before him, "My best friend is dying and you want me to CALM DOWN?" She snarled with hatred.

Tyler took a step back, "My bad, I did not mean to upset you." He replied, raising his hands as if to surrender.

"Caroline, calm down, we all care about Connie. Tyler didn't mean any harm." I spoke softly.

With a long sigh, Caroline face palmed herself and placed her head between her knees, "I'm sorry, I'm just...we really need to find Damon." She says.

As if on cue, a voice sounded in the room, "Find Damon for what?" Everyone got to their feet as Damon stood in the doorway of the living area.

"Damon." I spoke softly, taking a step forward.

His eyes met my gaze, life no longer in them, the light that once sat in his eyes gone, "What are you doing here?" He groaned as he walked over to a table, displayed with liquor, and poured himself a glass of Bourbon.

"We need to talk, brother." Stefan says, taking a step forward as Damon took his seat in the chair that was once occupied by Matt.

He sighs, "What can there possible be for us to talk about, little bro-"

"It's Connie." Stefan blurts, his eyes never leaving Damon's face as his ever muscle and bone stiffened and his lips set into a hard line.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Damon gazed up at his brother, "What about her?" He questioned.

"She's sick." Matt says.

Damon brought the glass to his lips, "And why does that concern me?" He questions before taking another sip from the glass.

"She needs you, Damon." I blurt out, moving to stand in front of him.

He scoffs, "She told me to get out, out of her room, out of her house and out of her life; she got what she wanted." He got to his feet and moved to pour another glass of Bourbon.

Stefan was right.

He's denying his feelings for her.

"Damon, she's dying!" I snapped, fed up with his attitude, "She's dying and she needs you! She's different, she's not like herself and it's scaring me! I've never seen her like this and I want it to stop!" I snapped, a single tear running down my cheek.

Meeting my gaze, his expression seemed to soften, "Elena-"

"Look, I know she hurt you Damon but right now she needs you. She hates what she did to you, she hates that she treated you the way she did and regrets ever doing so. I know you're angry with her but please, you have to come back, you have to help her Damon." I pleaded with him.

He shook his head, "Elena, I - " 

Take a guess on what Damon chooses to do next!


	9. Compelled

Sorry?

It's been five months since we returned to Mystic Falls without Damon and all he had to say was that he was sorry.

Flashback:

"Elena I - she got what she wanted, I'm out of her life."

"So, you're not coming?" I asked.

"No."

"What!? You're just going to let her...you're going to let her die?" Caroline chocked out as she glared at him.

"Why act so shocked? This is who I am, who I was created to be." He said as he took,a sip of bourbon.

I shook my head as I gazed up at him, "No, it isn't. This isn't the Damon Connie knew, this isn't the Damon she fell in love with." I said before walking away.

Flashback Over:

"Connie, you just got back, where are you going?" Jeremy asked as she pulled on her shoes. Connie had moved in with us after her parents kicked her out for her sudden behavior and partying.

"Jer, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." She said

"Connie, you don't need to go out." I said.

"Elena, I'm fine." She said.

"Fine? Connie, you're hurting, I can see it in your eyes. You need to deal with your feeling instead of running from them. I know Damon leaving hurt you but you have to face this head on." I said.

She glared at me, "I'm not running from anything. Yes, I was hurt in the beginning but I'm over it now. I'm fine, alright, just leave it alone." She said before disappearing out the door.

"How is she?" Caroline asked.

I shook my head, "She's getting worse, Caroline. She's been out every night the last two months and with a different guy," I gazed up at her, "Caroline, I think she's sleeping with them." I said.

She shook her head, "That's not like Co-"

"None of this is like Connie, but things have changed...Connie's changed. Damon leaving had a much bigger affect on her than we thought." I said.

"Well, as her friends, as her sisters, we have to help her." She said.

"And how do we do that when the only person that can help her isn't here?" I questioned.

"Damon may not be here bit Stefan is. we could ask him to compel her to forget about him, about her feelings for him." She said.

"Connie can't be compelled, Caroline."

"I think she can. She's vulnerable right now which means her defenses are down which also may help Stefan compel her." She said.

I sighed, "Are you sure?"

She nods, "I sure hope so." She said.

Sighing, I called Stefan over in hopes of this plan of Caroline's working. It only took five minutes for him to get here, "And you think this will work" He questioned.

"We're hoping it does. We just want Connie back."

"If this does work, it won't be Connie, it'll just be a fake image of Connie." He said.

I sighed, "Stefan please, just...help us get Connie back." I pleaded.

He sighed, "And if this doesn't work, then what?" He asked,

"Then we have to find another way." Caroline says just as Connie walks through the door.

"Hey Stefan, what are you doing here?" She questioned, taking off her jacket and hanging it up.

"Just stopping by to see my favorite girls." He said moving towards her.

she smiles, "Awww, that's sweet, Stefan." She said before he cupped her face in his massive hands.

I watched as Stefan gazed into Connie's eyes, "You are to forget about Damon Salvatore. You are to forget his voice, his face, his touch, his eyes, his breath and tour feelings for hi...everything. You are to forget ever meeting Damon Salvatore and be happy. He said.

Connie's eyes glazed over before turning back to normal, "Dis it work?" Jeremy asked.

Connie smiled, "Hey you guys! What's going on?" She asked with a huge smile.

"It worked!" Caroline squealed.

"What worked?" Connie asked.

"Uhhh, nothing. I was just thinking about something." She said.

Connie eyes her before smiling, "What's on the agenda for today?" She asked.

Caroline squeezed my hand excitingly, "Lets go to the Mystic Grill." She said launching herself forward and taking Connie's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Connie! It's so good to see you!" Jake, the bartender, yelled over the noise.

She smiled at him, "It's good to see you, too, Jake." She said.

Just then Stefan found his way to my side, "That's the last of them. I've compelled every guy in town that she's been with." He said.

I winced at the thought of her best friend sleeping with those guys, "I can't believe she slept with the." I said.

"I'm sorry, I hate that she's hurting like this." He responded.

"Maybe this will be a good thing, maybe she can finally be happy and stop hurting." I sighed.

"But for how long? Connie is the smartest person I know. Her subconscious will eventually figure out that she's been compelled to forget a huge part of her life, to forget Damon." He said.

I sighed as I gazed over at her as she and Jeremy talked and laughed, "Lets hope its later rather than sooner." I said as I pulled him over to our table.

"So, Stefan, when am I going to,meet that brother of yours?" She questioned with a smile.

"I don't know. My brother likes to travel a lot so maybe later down the road." He said.

"Awesome. What's his name? I've seemed to have forgotten it." She said.

He glanced at me before meeting her gaze, "Damon." I said.

She smiled, "Damon Salvatore. Hmm, sounds bad." She chuckled.

Everyone joined her, "Yeah, bad." Tyler said.

Later That Night:

"Elena, have you met his brother Damon?" She asked as she brushed her hair back into a ponytail.

I nodded, "Yeah, a few months back, maybe a year." I said.

"Does he look like Stefan?" She asked.

"Why are you interested in Damon?" I questioned.

She shrugged, " I don't know. Just hearing that name makes me curious to want to put a face to the name. It sounds so...I don't know. It's like a tick scratching at my brain trying figure out where I've heard that name before." She explained.

I stiffened, "Maybe you shouldn't think about it so hard, you'll just drive yourself crazy." I said.

She sighed, "Maybe you're right. It'll come to me sooner or later." She said.

"Hopefully later." I muttered.

"Good night, Elena. I love you." She said before kissing my cheek and pulling me into an embrace.

Returning the gesture, I kissed her cheek, "Good night, Connie. I love you, too." I said before she headed off to her room.

I sighed as I leaned against the sink and fazed at my reflection, "I hope I'm doing the right thing or I may just end up losing my beat friend." I said before heading off to bed.


	10. You What!

Damon P.O.V

Ten Months have come and gone since Elena told me that Connie had fallen in love with me, shocking the hell out of me. I have not set foot back in Mystic Falls since I left months ago and if I was being honest with myself, I'd admit that I missed her; her smile, her laugh, the way her nose flares and her lips pulls back when she's angry, the way her cheeks turn red when embarrassed and the way she sleeps on her stomach with one hand as a pillow and the other placed on the bed as if it was placed on someone's chest.

'She probably has a boyfriend and have him her most prized possession...her innocence.' I nearly broke the metal pipe on the porch at the thought of another man touching her in ways only I should.

Wait, did I just claim her as mine? I asked myself.

I sighed, "Stop thinking about her, Damon." I scold myself before finishing off my glass of bourbon. Pouring myself another glass, move towards the couch and find myself gazing into the flames that sat blazing in the fire place. All I could think about were the last words Elena said to me, 'No, it isn't. This isn't the Damon Connie knew. This isn't the Damon Connie fell in love with.'. I couldn't believe she'd said that, that she really believed that Connie is in love with me.

One Week Later:

As I stood on step outside the boarding house, I took in a deep breath.

"Lets get this done and over with." I said to myself.

Forcing back all my emotions, I pushed open the front door and made my way inside, "Damon?" I glanced up to see Elena standing in the middle of the living room staring up at me in shock. Before I could respond my eyes landed on Connie. She was just as beautiful as she was ten months ago. Her hair seemed to have grown longer, her green eyes seemed darker, her lips were fuller and her skin seemed to glow.

Her eyes met mine and a smile formed on her lips, "Damon as in Stefan Salvatore's older brother, " I raised a brow at her as she moved to stand before me and hold out her hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Connie Wellington." She says with a wider grin as I take her hand.

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned Elena and Stefan who'd found his way beside her about five seconds ago.

Connie looked confused, "You are Damon Salvatore, right?" She asked.

"Yes but - "

"Connie, could you give Elena, Damon and I a moment alone, please?" Stefan interrupted.

She smiled before turning her gaze on me, "It was nice to finally meet you, Damon." She said before making her way up the stairs.

Once I heard the door close, I glared at Stefan and Elena, "What in the HELL did you two do to her?!" I growled, ready to attack them both.

Elena glanced over at Stefan, "Answer me!" I hissed loudly.

Elena flinched back, "We compelled her!" She blurted.

I eyed them both as if what she just said was a lie, "You What!?"

"I had Stefan compel her to...to forget about you." She said as she moved closer to Stefan.

Rage!

Red!

Fire!

Blood!

That was all I could see right now. they'd compelled her to forget about me, about everything. I don't know why I was so damn angry and filled with rage about this fact, it's not like I love her.

Right?

I don't Love Connie.

Do I?

Shaking my head free of thoughts of Love and Connie, I glared at my brother and the look alike of the woman I once loved, "You compelled her to forget about me, about everything?" I questioned rather too calmly for me.

Elena nodded, "You have to understand Damon, Connie was hurting. She wasn't herself. She was out of control." Stefan said.

"How?"

"Her parents kicked her out for her sudden all night partying. She would stay out all night and party and bri - " She stopped.

"And bri - what?" I snapped.

"Bring home a different guy every night." She finished.

I stopped breathing all together.

A.

Different.

Guy.

Every.

Night.

She was no longer the innocent Connie I left ten months ago, but the not at all innocent Connie, "She - she slept with them?" I questioned.

Elena nodded, "I'm sorry, Damon." She said.

I glared up at her and Stefan, "For what? Compelling Connie to forget me or for compelling her to forget that she thinks she's in love with me?" I spat.

"Everything. Damon, Connie IS in love with you, that's why we had to compel her to forget. Knowing that she loved you and that you weren't coming back was killing her. She became someone I never want to see again." Elena said.

"We know you're angry for what we did but we did what we had to in order to save our friend for herself." Stefan responded.

I so badly wanted to rip their throats out but I knew, deep down, that they were right and that I may have done the same thing, "I'm going to bed." I said before disappearing up into my room, slamming the door behind me.

WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!

What do you think will or should happen next?

Should Damon fight to make her remember?

Or should he use this opportunity to start over with Connie?


	11. A Second Chance

One Month Later:

Damon had decided that Connie not having any memory of him was a good thing. He saw it as a chance to get on her good side, to make her happy, to make her fall in love with him. He couldn't understand how he'd found himself falling in love with her but he had and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't pretend not to love her he couldn't shut his feelings off and he couldn't pretend that the feelings weren't there because they were. Every time he saw her he found that he couldn't think straight or have a drink. She was like an adrenaline rush for him.

"Damon?" It was her. He could smell her before she spoke up. Turning around to look at her his jaw nearly hit the floor. She stood before him dressed in a royal blue floral dress that had two slits in the middle showing off her flat toned belly, her hair was pulled up into a messy but still elegant bun, around her neck lay a beautiful blue diamond necklace, showing off her long, smooth neck and she wore a pair of matching earnings and three inch heels to match.

She looked absolutely Breathtaking.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you but could you help me? I cant seem to reach the zipper of this dress." She said, turning her back to him, revealing her unclothed back to him. Damon's eyes trailed up and down her back a few times only to stop at the two dimples that sat on her lower back. That had to be the most sexiest thing on a woman that he's ever seen. Connie was driving him insane without even trying.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?" He says without really paying attention, he was to busy gazing at her dimples.

"Could you, um, zip me up?" She questioned, a small blush forming in her cheeks. She could feel Damon's eyes on her, running up and down her back.

Damon, snapping out of the trance he was in, muttered an apology before swallowing the lump in his throat and lifting his hand to the zipper that lay still propped up on her ass. Reaching back, Connie pulled her hair to the side, revealing her neck once more. As Damon took the hold of the zipper and began to pull it up, his mouth began to water. Seeing Connie so exposed, seeing her so...Ugh! She was killing him. He wanted to rip that dress off her and ravish her like there was no tomorrow.

Once he was finished, Connie turned around and smiled at him, "Thank you." She said before eyeing him in the suit he was in, "Well, don't you look dashing, "She said as she reached up and fixed his tie, "You look amazing, Damon. " She said gazing up at him.

Damon couldn't help that smile that graced his lips, "As do you. You're breathtaking, tonight, Connie." He said.

Blushing, Connie smiled, "So, who will you be attending this Gala with tonight?" She questioned.

"No one, " He says, "What about you? Who's the lucky guy tonight?" He questioned through clenched teeth.

Connie smiled, "Well, to be honest, I was hoping that YOU would accompany me tonight." She stated.

Damon's eyes widened in shock. She wanted him to be her date tonight to the Gala? That was the LAST thing he expected, "If you don't want to, you don't have t - "

"I do, "He says a bit to quickly, "I mean, I'd love to accompany you to the Gala." He says with a smile as he held out his arm

Smiling, Connie took his arms in hers and followed him out to the car, "Watch your head." He says as she steps into the car.

Damon pulls up in front of the Mystic Falls Hall, the sound of music and the flashing of lights surrounding him, "Ready?" He questions him.

Smiling, Connie nods, "Let's go." She said reaching for the door only for Damon to reach over and grab a hold of her wrist, "Is there something wrong?" She questioned.

He smiled that smile that she was growing to like a lot, "Allow me to get your door." He says.

Connie blushed but sat back in her seat as Damon stepped out of the car. Watching him walk in front of the car, Connie got the feeling that she knows more about Damon Salvatore than she thinks. It's as if she's met him before, as if she knows him. Looking into his lightning blue eyes, she got a sense of familiarity.

Shaking her head free of thoughts about knowing Damon, she glanced up at him and smiled as he held out his hand for her to take. Taking his hand, she stepped out of the car and allowed for Damon to shut it behind her, "You look beautiful." Damon whispered in her ear, his lips grazing her skin.

Blushing, Connie leaned into him, "You look ravishing." She flirted back.

Damon leaned back and met her gaze. Her eyes seemed brighter than usual. He liked it. The blue she wore seemed to make her green eyes pop out, making them the first thing you notice about her, "Connie! Damon! Over here!" A man with a camera shouted.

Smiling, Connie glanced in the mans direction as he took the picture of her and Damon -Damon still gazing down at Connie- closer than usual. Everyone that was gazing at the two -that being everyone- could see the way that Damon was looking at her. They could see the admiration, the love he had in his eyes for her.

Walking into the building, all eyes seemed to fall onto Damon and Connie. They looked beautiful together, like they were made for each other, "Everyone is staring." Connie groaned softly.

Damon smiled at how much she truly hated being the center of attention,"Don't think about it." He states.

Connie glared over at him, "How can I NOT think about it when EVERYONE IS STARING at me!" She snapped suddenly.

Clasping a hand over her mouth, she pulled away from Damon and gazed up at him. She had no idea where that had come from, why she snapped at him so suddenly, it was as if it was out of habit. Shaking her head, she started backing away from him,"I'm sorry." She says before walking away from him.

Damon stood there dumb struck. She'd sounded like the old Connie. The Connie that hated him. The Connie who gave him aneurisms for the fun of it. The Connie that scolds him every time he fucked up. His chest seemed to tighten at the thought of the Old Connie returning. He liked the Old Connie, she didn't put up with his crap, she called him out on his bullshit and she wasn't afraid to fight back, he didn't have to think about hurting her for she could handle herself. But this Connie, the new Connie, liked him. She didn't look at him with hatred or disgust but like he was a person...human. He found the reason why everyone loved her. She was kind, compassionate, selfless, adventurous and stubborn. He'd also found himself loving her.

"Con - What did you do to her!?" Caroline snapped as she, Stefan and Elena stopped before him.

Damon glared at them, "I didn't do anything." Damon snapped before pushing past them and in the direction Connie disappeared in.

"You had to have done something for her to snap and run off like that." Caroline snapped as she pulled Damon's arm and forced him to look at her, causing them to come to a stop outside the ladies room.

Groaning, Damon went to wrap his hand around her neck, but stopped himself. He knew Connie wouldn't like him doing that and he didn't want her to see that side of him, "I. Didn't. Do. Anything." He snapped.

"You had to have done someth -"

"Damon didn't do anything." Connie says walking out of the ladies room meeting Damon's gaze, "I just snapped at him for no reason and I'm sorry." She said, "I never should have snapped at you like that, I don't know why I did that. Forgive me?" She questioned, taking a step towards him.

Damon gazed at her in shock. It still shocked him at how nice Connie could truly be to him, then again, she had no memory of all the things he'd ever done to her and her family, "Damon?" She questioned, lifting a hand to his cool cheek, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Will you forgive me for snapping at you?" She asked.

A smile, one that she found familiar, graced his lips, "I will forgive you on one condition?" He says.

Connie raiased a brow, "I'm not having sex with you, kissing you or touchuing you sexualy in anyway, "Connie gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, "Why did I just say that? I don't know why I said that or where it came from." She states, meeting Damon's amused yet shocked gaze.

"I'm sorry. What is it that you were going to say?" She asked, ignoring what she'd just said suddenly.

Damon took a step closer, towering over her, "Dance with me." He says, holding out his hand for her to take. With a smile, Connie took Damon's hand and allowed for him to guide her out to the dance floor.

Five minutes into dancing with Damon, Connie spoke, "Why do I feel like I know you, like we've met before?" She questioned bluntly. Despite the alarms going off in his head, Damon found himself admiring Connie once again. That's one of the many things about her that he loved. She was blunt, straight forward, she always got straight to the point instead of beating around the bush with him like everyone else did.

Pulling her closer, Damon looked around the room at everyone watching them, "I don't know. Maybe i remind you of my brother." He suggested.

Connie shook her head, "Your brother and you may share a few things in common but mistake you not the same person. You are nothing like Stefan, that much I know, but so much more different. I know not of where I get these feelings but I wish to find out why I have them." She replies softly.

Pulling away, Damon met Connie's gaze head on, gazing directly into those familiar green eyes, seeing nothing cut curiosity, "And if you come to find out why you have such feelings, hypothetically, what should you do with them?" He questioned, "What if it's something you don't like?" He says.

A smile gracing her lips, Connie lifted a hand to Damon's cheek, "Than, hypothetically speaking, this shall be our second chance at a new start." She says.

Searching her eyes, Damon saw himself in them. He could see the man, the human she sees in him and for so.e unknown reason, it made his stomach flip, "A second chance? I like that." He stated as he drew her even closer, lowering his hand to her mid back as she placed her head on his shoulder as the moved back and fourth, side to side as one on the dance floor in front of their family and friends.


	12. Missing!

Three Weeks Later:

Three days. Three days have gone by and Damon has not heard from Connie nor has he seen her and he was begining to think the worst. He had no idea why but something was telling him that Stefan and Elena knew of her whereabouts.

"Where is she, Stefan?" Damon questioned his younger brother, his hands clinched into fists at his side.

"Damon, I don't know, how many times must I tell you this? Connie told me nothing of her sudden absence." Stefan stated, his voice faultering a bit.

Damon glared at his brother, "You're lying, little brother." He growled.

"Damon -"

"Where in the HELL IS SHE!" He snapped, appearing in front of Stefan, wrapping his fincers around his throat and slamming him into the wall, "Tell me where she is, Stefan!" He hissed.

"I can't tell you!" Stefan yelled out loudly.

Damon's eyes widened in the way they did when he was angry or being an ass, "Why the hell not!?"

"I made her a promise, a promise that I would not tell YOU where she is." He choked out.

Glaring, hurt that she didn't want him to know where she was, Damon threw Stefan into the wall behind him before disappearing out the door and into the night.

Sighing, Connie lifted her hand and gently knocked on the wooden door before her. Ten seconds passed before the door opened and revealed someone she had not seen since she was seven. The womans eyes widened at the sight of her, "Connie?" She gaped.

Standing up straight and holding her head high, Connie met the womans' gaze, "Mother." She stated simply as she looked at her biological mother.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" She questions, glancing back into the house, itching the door closed a bit more.

Glaring, Connie scoffed, "Don't worry, I'm not here to break up your little FAMILY the way you did ours, "

"Connie - "

"I just thought you should know that - you know what, never mind, forget it, you're just a waste of time and I shouldn't have come." She spat, turning around to walk away.

"Connie, wait!" The woman reached out and took Connie's wrist and pulled her to a stop.

Pulling her wrist free from her hold, Connie glared at the woman who gave birth to her, "Don't you EVER touch me again!" She hissed, "You have NO RIGHT to touch me!"

"I am your mo-"

"No! You gave up that right the day you left Dad and I! What did you do, just wake up one day and say I don't want this anymore and just leave?" She spat.

"No - "

"I can forgive you for leaving dad and I, I can force myself to let it go but I can not and I will not forgive you for not showing up to Grams Funeral, YOUR MOTHERS Funereal!" She snapped.

"Connie, I'm sor - "

"Save it, Michele, go back to the family you wanted." She scold before teleporting herself back to Mysic Falls, landing herself in the middle of the woods. Sighing softly, Connie slumped down to the ground, sitting crosslegged and looked up into the sky, "Grams, I hope you're not diappointed in me for what I just did, I only wanted to know why she never came back, not for me but for you. I mean, you're her mother and she didn't even come to your funeral, what kind of a daughter does something like that?" She spat softly, anger rising in her once again. Taking a deep breath, Connie lowered her back onto the cold, hard ground and let out a long and soft sigh before closing her eyes. She'd been up three days stright trying to figure out how she was going to approach the woman that birth her and now that she had, the exhaustion had finally hit her.

Damon was hurt, angry and worried all at the same time about Connie's sudden departure and he had no idea how to handle it. He could go on a rampage and kill a few people but he knew Conie would find out and start hating him or be very disappointed in him OR he could just deal with it and sa and do nothing but then that would just make him even angrier than before, "Damn it, Connie!" He growled, punching a hole in a nearby tree. Damon hated, sometimes, that he loved Connie as much as he does because loving her made him want to be a better man and there were times he wanted to become the old Damon.

Damon had been walking for aout fifteen minutes when he heard the soft sound of someone breath nearby. The part of him that was angry with Connie told him to find wherever the person was and drain them dry but the part of him that loved Connie told him to find them and make sure that they were alright. Groaning, Damon took off in the direction that he heard the soft breathing. He knew that it had to be a woman because no man is that soft of a sleeper, they're loud. Coming to a stop, about fifteen feet from the woman, he could see that they were on their back with their hands placed just below their breast. If he had not heard their breathing, he would have thought them to be dead. Sighing, loudly, he appeared over the womans body only for his eyes to widen in shock and drop to his knees as he gazed into the face of the woman that made him angry and happy at the same time.

Connie.

"Connie? Wha - " He quickly knealed down, gently lifted her into his arms and took off towards The Manor. Once he reached The Manor, he rushed inside, grabbed a blanket, placed her cold body onto the floor infront of the fire before sitting down behind her, pulling her into his arms and wrapping the blanket around her freezing body which had not began to shake.

"Connie?" Elena rushed towards Damon and dropped to her knees beside him and began stroking her hair, "What happened to her? Why is she so cold?"

"I found her in the woods unconscious." He says as he did his best to warm her.

"Unconscious? Is she alright?" She panicked.

Damon shrugged, "I don't know. If it comes down to it I will feed her my blood, even if I have to force it down her throat." He says with determination.

Elena gazed at him, she could see how serious he was, how determined he was about making sure that Connie was going to be okay, "Can I ask you a question?" She says.

"If I say no you're still going to ask me." He states as he tightens his hold on Connie.

"Why couldn't you be THIS person all the time? Why do you insist on being Damon The Jerk or Damon The Ass?" She questions, "We only ever see this side of you when Connie's around."

Rolling his eyes, Damon shrugged, "I quess I'm just an ass." He says.

Elena glared at him befroe smaking him upside the head, "I'm serious, Damon." She scold.

Ignoring her, Damon just gazed down at Connie. It was her. She was to blame for The-Damon-Everyone-Likes-To-Be-Around. She made him want to be a better vampire...a better man. He had no idea as to why her opinion of him, her perspective of who he was, who he is, was so important to him. All he knew was that he loved her and that there was nothing that he would not do for her. Elena, taking notice of how Damon was gazing at Connie, smiled, "It's her." She stated.

"I can't explain why or how, I just do. She, for some crazy bizzare and messed up reason, makes me want to be The Damon everyone wants to be around," He says, "Maybe it's because she's not the one trying to change me or because she accepts me for the ass hole I am, I don't know. All I know is that I want her in my life, I want her to ..."

"What?" Elena questioned.

Damon stroked the side of her face, "...believe in me." He says, looking up and meeting Elena's gaze.

Smiling, Elena leaned down and placed a kiss to his temple, "I'm happy you found someone worth being good for." She says causing me to roll my eyes, "Don't go Damon the Jerk on me." She said before kissing my forhead one more time and disapearing from the room. Shaking my head, I glanced down at a sleeping Connie, a small smile forcing itself on my lips. She was even more beautiful asleep as she was awake.

I lifted a hand to her cheek which caused her to lean into my touch, "Get some rest my little witch, I'll be here when you wake." I said before I lowered us both onto the floor, but not before grabbing a pillow from the couch, and closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Connie P.O.V.

I awaken to my head pressed against something soft and cool, rising and falling, "Wha - where am I?" I groaned as I lifted my head only to meet a pair of piercing baby blue eyes.

Damon?

I quickly glanced down at my attire, "Don't worry my little witch. We did nothing you didn't want to do." He says, smirking down at me.

I smiled up at him, "Did you bring me here?"

He nods, "I couldn't just leave you in the woods." He states.

Leaning forward, I placed a kiss to his chin and smiled, "Thank you, Damon, for every thing." I said before getting to my feet and hloding my hand out for him to take, "Come on, time to get up." I stated as he took my hand.

Once he was on his feet, I led him into the kitchen, "I'm starving. Would you like something?"

Damon smiled over at me as he took a seat at the counter, "Sure. I'll have what you're having." He states.

I smiled back at him, "Coming right up." I stated before getting to work on breakfast.

While I was cooking, Damon decided to make conversation which I had a feeling was not like him to do, "So, Connie, what do you like to do for fun?"

I shrugged, "Um, I don't know. I guess I like to read and write or listen to music. I'm what you would call a simple girl." I respnded.

"You, Connie Wellington, are not a simple girl." He says.

I couldn't help but to smile at that, "Thank you, Damon, neither are you." I said.

Narrators P.O.V.

As Damon watched Connie cook, his eyes drifted towards her neck, his mouth watering at the sight. His face slowly began to reveal that he was a vampire, black veins surrounding his eyes, his icy he eyes now red and his teeth now sharper than before. The side of him that everyone hated, the monster side of him, craved for a taste of her blood. A Witches Blood. A witches blood was like no others blood. Because of their power, their magic, their blood was far more powerful, far more intoxicating and hard to resist.

Connie had turned around because Damon had gone quiet only to gasp at what she saw. She'd never seen him like this before. She'd never seen a vampire before. I mean, sure she knew Stefan and Damon were Vampires but she's never seen that side of them. Slowly, she walked towards him, lifting her hand towards his face, allowing her fingers to gently graze his face. Without warning, Connie found herself pinned to the wall behind her, her wrist pinned above her head by a growling Vampire Damon.

"Damon, what- what are you doing?" She questioned, not in fear but pure curiosity.

Ignoring her question, Damon's eyes drifted from her face to her bare neck, his eyes growing darker at the thought of sinking his teeth into her. Just as he went to satisfy his curiosity, Damon found himself being yanked away from her and thrown across the kitchen and into a wall. Startled, Connie met the dark eyes of Klaus. She had no idea who Klaus was but she felt that she's seen him before.

"Connie, what a surprise. I was not expecting to find you here." He says with a smirk.

Connie raised a brow in confusion, "How do you know my name?" She questioned.

Cocking his head to the side, Klaus glanced back at Damon, who seemed to recover from the sudden attack, "Wha- " Before Klaus could go on, Damon had appeared before him and threw him into the living room, causing him to crash into the table that contained his alcohol.

"Fuck, not the alcohol! " Damon cursed as he moved towards a now bleeding Klaus.

Getting to his feet, Klaus dusted himself off before smirking at Damon, "Don't worry, mate, you'll have more where you're going." He laughed before Damon found a stake driven directly in the middle of his chest.

"Nooooooo!" Connie screamed as she watched Damon fall to his knees. Rushing to his side, Connie pulled him into her arms, "Damon!" She cried out.

Klaus cocked his head to the side is shock, "Why are you so concerned about him? Not that long ago you despised the guy and now you're holding him in your arms?"

Connie glared up at him in confusion, "Wha- "

"Connie-"

Glancing down at him, Connie quickly turned her attention back to Klaus,"Leave us alone!" She screamed, lifting her hand and throwing him out the door.

Turning her attention to Damon, Connie placed her hand on his cheek, "Damon, I -"

"Pull it out." He states bluntly.

"What- "

"Pull. It. Out. Connie, it hurts!" He groans.

Wrapping her hand around the stake, Connie went to pull it out but stopped, "I can't, Damon, I can't."She says.

Lifting his hand, he forced her to look at him, "I'm bleeding out. You HAVE to pull it out." He says.

Taking a deep breath, she held his gaze for another five seconds before quickly pulling the stake from his chest, "Uuuuuggggghhhhhh!" He groaned out.

Rather quickly, Connie pulled her hair over her shoulder, revealing her neck and placed her hand over the hole in his chest, "Drink."She says.

"What?" He questioned in shock.

"You need blood and I am the closest thing you're going to get. So, drink, Damon, now!" She ordered.

Damon met her gaze, "Are you sure?"

She nods, "I'm sure." She says.

Without asking again or hesitation, Damon lowered his mouth, sinking his teeth into her flesh.


	14. Attacked

Connie P.O.V.

I awaken to my head pressed against something soft and cool, rising and falling, "Wha - where am I?" I groaned as I lifted my head only to meet a pair of piercing baby blue eyes.

Damon?

I quickly glanced down at my attire, "Don't worry my little witch. We did nothing you didn't want to do." He says, smirking down at me.

I smiled up at him, "Did you bring me here?"

He nods, "I couldn't just leave you in the woods." He states.

Leaning forward, I placed a kiss to his chin and smiled, "Thank you, Damon, for every thing." I said before getting to my feet and hloding my hand out for him to take, "Come on, time to get up." I stated as he took my hand.

Once he was on his feet, I led him into the kitchen, "I'm starving. Would you like something?"

Damon smiled over at me as he took a seat at the counter, "Sure. I'll have what you're having." He states.

I smiled back at him, "Coming right up." I stated before getting to work on breakfast.

While I was cooking, Damon decided to make conversation which I had a feeling was not like him to do, "So, Connie, what do you like to do for fun?"

I shrugged, "Um, I don't know. I guess I like to read and write or listen to music. I'm what you would call a simple girl." I respnded.

"You, Connie Wellington, are not a simple girl." He says.

I couldn't help but to smile at that, "Thank you, Damon, neither are you." I said.

Narrators P.O.V.

As Damon watched Connie cook, his eyes drifted towards her neck, his mouth watering at the sight. His face slowly began to reveal that he was a vampire, black veins surrounding his eyes, his icy he eyes now red and his teeth now sharper than before. The side of him that everyone hated, the monster side of him, craved for a taste of her blood. A Witches Blood. A witches blood was like no others blood. Because of their power, their magic, their blood was far more powerful, far more intoxicating and hard to resist.

Connie had turned around because Damon had gone quiet only to gasp at what she saw. She'd never seen him like this before. She'd never seen a vampire before. I mean, sure she knew Stefan and Damon were Vampires but she's never seen that side of them. Slowly, she walked towards him, lifting her hand towards his face, allowing her fingers to gently graze his face. Without warning, Connie found herself pinned to the wall behind her, her wrist pinned above her head by a growling Vampire Damon.

"Damon, what- what are you doing?" She questioned, not in fear but pure curiosity.

Ignoring her question, Damon's eyes drifted from her face to her bare neck, his eyes growing darker at the thought of sinking his teeth into her. Just as he went to satisfy his curiosity, Damon found himself being yanked away from her and thrown across the kitchen and into a wall. Startled, Connie met the dark eyes of Klaus. She had no idea who Klaus was but she felt that she's seen him before.

"Connie, what a surprise. I was not expecting to find you here." He says with a smirk.

Connie raised a brow in confusion, "How do you know my name?" She questioned.

Cocking his head to the side, Klaus glanced back at Damon, who seemed to recover from the sudden attack, "Wha- " Before Klaus could go on, Damon had appeared before him and threw him into the living room, causing him to crash into the table that contained his alcohol.

"Fuck, not the alcohol! " Damon cursed as he moved towards a now bleeding Klaus.

Getting to his feet, Klaus dusted himself off before smirking at Damon, "Don't worry, mate, you'll have more where you're going." He laughed before Damon found a stake driven directly in the middle of his chest.

"Nooooooo!" Connie screamed as she watched Damon fall to his knees. Rushing to his side, Connie pulled him into her arms, "Damon!" She cried out.

Klaus cocked his head to the side is shock, "Why are you so concerned about him? Not that long ago you despised the guy and now you're holding him in your arms?"

Connie glared up at him in confusion, "Wha- "

"Connie-"

Glancing down at him, Connie quickly turned her attention back to Klaus,"Leave us alone!" She screamed, lifting her hand and throwing him out the door.

Turning her attention to Damon, Connie placed her hand on his cheek, "Damon, I -"

"Pull it out." He states bluntly.

"What- "

"Pull. It. Out. Connie, it hurts!" He groans.

Wrapping her hand around the stake, Connie went to pull it out but stopped, "I can't, Damon, I can't."She says.

Lifting his hand, he forced her to look at him, "I'm bleeding out. You HAVE to pull it out." He says.

Taking a deep breath, she held his gaze for another five seconds before quickly pulling the stake from his chest, "Uuuuuggggghhhhhh!" He groaned out.

Rather quickly, Connie pulled her hair over her shoulder, revealing her neck and placed her hand over the hole in his chest, "Drink."She says.

"What?" He questioned in shock.

"You need blood and I am the closest thing you're going to get. So, drink, Damon, now!" She ordered.

Damon met her gaze, "Are you sure?"

She nods, "I'm sure." She says.

Without asking again or hesitation, Damon lowered his mouth, sinking his teeth into her flesh.


	15. The Move

Connie gasped the moment Damon's teeth pierced her skin. She dug her fingers into his arm as his teeth seemed to sink deeper and deeper into he neck. Wanting more, Damon lifts a hand to her neck and pulls her closer. The pain of Damon's teeth soon turned into pleasure. She began to like him biting her.

Suddenly, Damon was being ripped away from her, thrown across the room- once again- but this time by Stefan who was now glaring at his brother.

"What the hell, Stefan!" Damon hissed.

"Me!? You were attacking Connie!" Stefan snapped, pulling her to her feet just as Caroline and Elena rushed towards her.

Damon glared at his brother, "For your information, little brother, I was NOT attacking Connie."

"You had your teeth in her!" Stefan snapped.

Tired of the bickering, Connie spoke up, "Damon didn't attack me, Stefan, I GAVE him my blood."Connie says, shocking everyone in the room.

Damon glared at his brother, "See, like I said."He snapped, bumping Stefan shoulder as he moved passed him and towards Connie. Biting his wrist, Damon lifted it to Connies lips, "It'll heal you." He says once he noticed her confusion.

Hesitating, she took his wrist and, with one last look at him, lifted it to her lips, allowing his blood to fill her mouth. As she drank from Damon, She could feel her wounds healing. Damon nearly growled the moment he felt her lips on his skin. 'At least some part of my body is being kissed by her pop's His mind screamed. Once she was fully healed, Connie pulled away from his wrist, her eyes meeting Damon's who noticed that her eyes seemed to have gotten brighter. Noticing that a bit of his blood was slipping from the corner of her mouth, Damon lifted his hand and wiped off the access blood.

"Thank you." She says.

"No problem, Judgy." He says.

"Wait a damn minute, Connie, you LET Damon drink from you?" Caroline gasped.

Connie nodded, "He needed blood and I was the only option." She says.

"And WHY did he need blood?" Elena questioned.

"Klaus."Damon says broadly.

They all gasped,"Klaus was here?" Stefan questioned.

"He attacked Damon. He drove a stake through Damon's chest. He was bleeding out and I couldn't just stand there and let him, so, I made him take my blood." She defends.

"What could he have wanted?" Elena questions aloud.

"I don't know but from how he was looking at Connie, I don't think we should let her out of our sights."Damon says, moving closer to her.

Connie glanced over at Damon. For the life of her, she could not figure out why she had the feeling that they'd met before. The way he responded to Stefan seemed very familiar to her but HOW?

"Connie?" Stefan stood before her, a look of worry on his face as he stood before her trying to get her attention.

"What?" She questioned in a daze.

"What do you think?" He questioned.

"Think of what?" She questioned.

"Moving in with Damon and I." He says.

Connie's eyes widened as she turned her attention to Damon who was staring at her with an emotion she could not read. Did he want her to stay? OR Was he only doing this to make sure Elena and Caroline didn't lose their best friend?

"I uh- I don't- " Damon could see the hesitation in her eyes as she looked at him. He could see the unasked question in her eyes. Despite what everyone else may think, he WANTED Connie to stay. He HOPED she'd say yes. It would be then he'd have a reason to see her every day without anyone- Elena being the very annoying exception- thinking something was stirring between them.

"Look, if you want to stay alive, witch, I suggest you take Stefan up on his offer." He groans in pretend annoyance. He hoped she could see- past his attempt to avoid the stares of her friend- that he, in fact, WANTED her to stay.

Telling by her small smile, he knew she had, "If it will shut you the he'll up, I'll do it...on one condition." She says while glaring at him.

"Can't you just accept it and stop talking altogether? " He groaned.

Glaring, Connie sent him an aneurysm, one she would have to apologize for later tonight, "Go to he'll, Damon. Now, if I am to move into this he'll hole with Damon's annoying ads, I am going to need three things."She says.

"Name it." Stefan says.

"A room far from Damon's, my own bathroom and the ability to put a' Damon Does Not Enter My Room Sheild up." She finishes, glaring at Damon who is glaring at her in return.

"Deal." Stefan says.

Smiling, sarcastically, she shook his hand, "Glad doing business with you, Stefan."She says with mock sarcasm, glaring at Damon slightly.

Turning to Elena and Caroline, Connie faked a fake smile, "Well, let's get me moved into my new home, ladies."She says before heading out the door.


	16. A Dream?

Connie's first night- that she could remember- was not what she expected. She'd expected both Damon and Stefan to go on with their night as they would if she was not here but that didn't happen. Stefan offered to make her something to eat and watch a movie with her while Damon - having to keep up with the act of not being able to stand her- responded to her with many smart ass remarks.

"So, Damon, how does it feel having someone who can kill you easily without thinking twice about it living with you?" Caroline questioned with a smirk on her lips.

Damon glared at her, "The same way it will feel when I rip your heart out." He snapped.

Connie gazed at him in shock, "Damon!" She hissed, glaring at him.

Damon turned to look at her and could see the shock on her face, "It's alright, Connie. Damon is just kidding, right?" Caroline says, staring at Damon.

Giving a short nod, Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon and took a seat on the couch, "Kidding, right." He says.

Gazing at him, Connie shook her head. She couldn't keep pretending to hate Damon when in fact she didn't, "I don't hate Damon." She blurted.

"What?" Caroline gaped.

"I dont hate him. I actually like him and having him around. And I'm glad I get to stay here. He's not as bad as ou all think he is."Conne says with a smile.

Connie glowered, "If only you knew." She says under her breath.

Damon smiled at her, "It was getting rather annoying pretending to hate someone I consider a friend. " She says with a smile.

Damon got to his feet, "Same here." He says.

Sighing, Connie tured to her friends, "Look, I know that you all have your reasons for hating Damon but I don't. I can't pretend to hate him when I don't. "She says, "I know I am asking a lot but could you try not to show how much you all hate him, at least not in front of me?" She questioned.

Caroline and Elena glanced over at each other. They knew they owed her that much for they had Stefan compell her to forget a huge part of her life, "Any thing for you, Connie." They said at once before pulling her into an embrace.

"Thank you."Connie says.

The nodded their heads before pulling away.

Later That Night:

Connie had fallen asleep at around nine that night. She'd been talking to Damon about the places she's always wanted to go to and the places that he himself has been. She was in awe at all the places he's been. She could only dream of going to such places. Connie began tossing and turning in her sleep. She was...dreaming?

"Stay the hell away from me, Damon!" Connie screamed with much hatred in her eyes.

Damon smirked, "Why? You know you want this just as much as I do." He states as he took slow steps in her directions.

"Are you delusional? I don't WANT you Damon! I will NEVER WANT you!" She hissed.

Suddenly, Damon was towering over her and pulling her into him by her waist, his lips suddenly pressed to her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as he began to nibble on her flesh, his hands moving up her front, grabbing a handful of her breast and giving it a squeeze.

"Admit it, Wellington, you like me. You like it when I touch you or kiss you like this. You WANT me." He whispers into her ear as his hand now moves up her skirt. As his hand nears her heat, Connie finds herself spreading her legs wider to give his better access which only caused the smile on Damon's lips to widen.

Just when Damon's fingers are about to slip into her panties -

Connie shoots up in bed gasping for air and drenched in sweat. She looked around the room and remembered that she'd moved in with Stefan and Damon. With a sigh she noticed that her cheeks felt warm. She was blushing in her sleep.

'What the heck. Why am I dreaming about Damon and I ...doing...things?' She asked herself.

Damon heard her gasping for air which led him to burst into her room. She was panting and covered in sweat and she looked a bit startled.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned.

Connie glanced over at him, taking deep breaths to calm her breathing, "Everything's fine." She says.

"Are you sure about that? Your covered in sweat and your panting." He points out.

Looking down at herself, Connie forced a smile in his direction, "Just a dream. A very weird dream."She replies.

"About?" He questioned.

Connie didn't know if she should tell him about her dream or just keep it to herself. Her dream isn't really something she thought she should discuss with him seeing as she and him were close to having...sex.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea."She responds as she looks up and meets his gaze.

"Why not?"

"It's about you and I." She admits.

Damon rose a brow in curiosity, "Now, you've made me curious. I have to know." He states, suddenly appearing at the end of her bed, "Do you mind?" He questioned whether or not he could take a seat. Damon knew he was changing. That he would no longer be the Damon Salvatore the town knew him as and it was all because of Connie. He finds himself wanting to see her smile, hear her laugh and all around make her happy. Despite her being a wich, there was something about her that pushed him to her like a magnet.

"Of course you are." She says with a smile refering to his 'curiosity'.

He smiles at her, "Come on, spill it, Witchy." He replies.

Glancing at him, Connie took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "In the dream you and I were...well, we almost...had sex."She replies.

Damon stiffened. Was she remembering everything she was forced to forget?

"Damon?" Connie placed her hand to his cheek trying to,get his attention.

"What were you wearing?" He questioned.

"What?"

"In the dream what were you wearing?" He questioned.

"Why is that imp-"

"Connie, please." He pleaded.

She sighed, "I was wearing a black shortskirt, black and white chucks and a red t-shirt with my hair pulled back into a pony tail."She says.

'She's remembering.' Damon's mind screamed at him.

"Fuck."Damon growled.

"What's going on, Damon?" Connie questioned.

Damon met her gaze before his expression softened, "Nothing. I just remembered that I told my old friend Rose that I would pick her up from the airport."He lied smoothly.

Connie raised a brow before just letting it go,"Oh, okay. Make sure you drive safely and buckle up."She says.

Damon smiled at her, "You forget that I am a vampire and that I heal rather quickly."He says.

Connie shrugges, "I know, but it'll make me feel better. I'd rather you had nothing to heal."She says.

"Fine, I'll buckle -" Connie had leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to hic cheek,"...up."He finishes once she pulls away.

"Be careful of Klaus."She says as she moved to her feet to walk him down the stairs and to the front door. Stoppi,g at the door, Connie glanced up at Damon who had already been gazing down at her. Damon was one of the my beautiful and sexist men she'd ever seen and or had the chance of knowing.

"Promise me that you'll be careful and watch out for Klaus."

"Klaus will be the one in fea-"

"Damon, promise me."She says sternly.

With a sigh, Damon lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, "I promise I will come back to you unharmed."He says.

A smile graced her lips,"You better or I will be forced to lite your ass on fire."She says.

Damon smiles down at her, "Best motivation speeh ever." He says.

She rolled her eyes before getting on her toes and kissi,g his cheek, "Go pick up your friend."She says.

"I'll be back in an hour."He says before disappearing from her sight. Sighing, Connie closed the door, pressed her back into it and closed her eyes.

"I CAN'T be crushing on Damon Salvatore." She groans to herself before sliding down to the floor and resting her head on her knees.


	17. I Know Everything

Damon stood in the crowded airport waiting on Rose. While he stood there his mind went to Connie. She was remembering and that was NOT good...for Him. The Connie that he was getting to know now was the Connie that excepted him, liked him for who he is today. She wasn't trying to change him into someone else. SHe was balanced with who the person he already is.

"Damon!?" Rose had been trying to get Damon's attention for about five minutes now and he had not made any attempt to acknowledge her.

"I forgot how annoying you can be." He groaned as she pulled him into an embrace.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. So, WHO or WHAT is she?" She questions.

Damon raised a brow in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"The girl or mystical being you like that has you drifting off to wonderland for five minutes at a time." She chuckles, "Come on, Damon, what's going on?"

Damon leaned back and looked at her, a smile forming on his lips, "Nothing." He says with a bigger smirk as he lossened his hold around her waist.

Rose rolled her eyes,"You'll tell me sooner or later."She says as they made ther way out of the airport and towards his car.

Damon just smiled to himself.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan questioned Connie who'd made her way into the living room.

"Airport. He's picking up an old friend."She said

"Oh."

"Look, I'm going to hop into the shower. I'll be down later." She says before making her way back upstairs.

As she stood in the curtainless shower, Connie ran her fingers through her hair as she thought about her dream she had last night. She and Damon had almost went all the way. The look in Damon's eyes, as if he knew she'd give herself to him, caused the place between her thighs to heat up. She was turned on. Just the thought of her beneath a very naked Damon turned her on and awoken something in her she never knew existed. Shaking her head free of thoughts about Damon, or at least trying to, Connie grabbed the bottle of lavender and fruit scented shampoo, poured a good amount into her hand and began massaging it into her hair, making sure to massage her scalp at the same time.

Damon and Rose had made to the house and were now in the living room. Damon knew that Connie was still in the house; he'd hoped she was; for he could hear the shower going and smell lavender and fruit which had to be Connie unless his brother had switched over to the other side.

"So, I'm guessing no longer being in love with your brothers girlfriend doesn't suck." Rose stated.

Damon glanced up at her with a smirk on his lips,"I was never in love with Elena. I only perused her because she looked like Katherine." He states as if it was obvious.

Rose rolled her eyes,"Ugh, I never liked that bitch." She hissed as she poured herself a glass of bourbon.

"I don't think ANYONE liked Katherine." Damon states.

"So, tell me, who is the gi-"

Connie had made her way down into the living room in nothing but a towel. She was drying her hair as she moved closer to them,"Stefan, you mind running me to the store. I need to pick up a few things for sinner toni-"She'd finally looked up to find, not StefN, but Damon and Rose, staring at her. Damon's eyes was roaming every inch of her five foot seven frame while Rose was staring at Damon as if she'd just realized something.

"So this is the gi-we'll talk about this later."Rose says glancing at Damon before moving towards Connie.

"Hey, I'm Rose-Marie, an old friend of Damon's." She says, holding her hand out.

Connie smiled,"Hi, It's nice to meet you Rose. I'm Connie Wellington...a NEW friend of Damon's." She responded.

"Connie?" Rose eyes widened once she realized that Connie was the Connie that Damon had told her about. The Witch. "Wait, so you're the Connie Dam-You're the witch?" She gaped.

Connie glanced over at Damon, "Uh, yeah, I am." She states before turning her attention back to Rose who was now smiling.

"Wow! Damon's friends with a witch! A Wellington Witch." She says.

Connie raised a brow, "Uh, is that uncommon?" She questioned.

Rose nodded,"Very, Damon aleay k-"

"I think that's enough, Rose." Damon interrupted.

Connie smiled at the fact that Damon didn't want her to know of his past, of the things he did. He didn't want to look like a total monster in her eyes. It was kind of sweet in a way. "Damon, it's fine. I know about your past. Elena and Caroline sat me down and told me everything I needed to know about you." She states, "That was the past and I can't judge you off that." She says with a small smile.

Damon glanced over at Rose, "You know about everything?" He questioned.

She nodded,"Everything I need to know." She says.

"Which is?" Rose asked.

"Everything that led up to the two of us meeting a few months ago" She says.

Damon mentally sighed. He'd hoped that she knew EVERYTHING. If she knew everything and still wanted to move on, move pass it, then maybe that had a chance. Maybe she could finally see him for the man, vampire, he is.

"And you still befriended him?" Rose questioned in disbelief.

Connie chuckled,"Despite how everyone else feels about Damon and his past, I think everyone deserves a second chance, even Damon. He's made mistakes, many of them, but you have to learn how to not make the same ones again somehow." She replies.

Rose smiles, "Young, beautiful and smart. You Wellington Witches put all the other witches to shame." Rose chuckles.

Connie smiles,"Thank you, I think."She says before looking down to see that she was still dressed in a towel, "Uh, I'm going to go and get dressed. I'll be down in a few." She says.

"It was nice to finally mwet you, Connie The Wich." Rose says.

Connie smiles,"It was nice to meet you, too, Rose The Vampire." She says before turning her gaze to Damon, "I'm glad you made it back in one piece." She says before making her way back up to her room.

Once she heard her door close, Rose spun around and gazed at Damon, "You're fallig for the Witch!" She nearly screamed.

Damon rolled his eyes and scoffed,"Yeah and Stefan feeds of humans."

Rose folded her arms over her chest,"I know you Damon. I know you better than anyone and I know when you're lying. You are FALLING for Connie The Witch." She states with a smile.

Damon had walked over to the table that contained all the alcohol. Pouring himself a glass, he moved towards the leather chair and let himself fall into it,"My feelings for the Witch are my own. Whether I like her, loathe her or despise her, that's for me to know and for you to...dot dot sot." He says before taking a drink of bourbon.

Rose groaned before throwing her arms in the air as if she was giving up,"Ugh! I forgot how STUBBORN and PIGHEADED you were!" She snapped.

A smirk formed on Damon's lips,"One, I'm not PIGHEADED, I'm cocky at most. And two, that's a very bad thing to forget." He says, causing Rose to roll her eyes at his statement.

"Whatever Damon. Sooner or later you will tell me what I want to know. You always do." She states with a smile.

Damon groaned. He knew she was right. Sooner or later he always told Rose what she wanted to know even if he hadn't want to. She had the ability to get him to twll her everything but this time was different. He was going to do everything in his power not to tell her a damn thing. Could he really confess to her that he had ALREADY fallen for The Witch? Especially when he himself didn't know how he REALLY felt about it.


	18. She's Remembering

Connie P.O.V

Everyday for the past two and a half weeks, I have been having these weird dreams about Damon and I. If he's not attempting to sleep with me he's killing my Grams, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline or something else sadistic. Every time I had those dreams I'd awaken covered in sweat and gasping for air.

Dream:

Damon had somehow gotten closer to me without me noticig. He had a smirk on his lips that told you he was up to something.

"What do you want, Salvatore? " I groaned in annoyance. Just the sight of hip drove me insane with desire.

"You, my little wich, obviously." He states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes, "Goodbye, Damon."I stated before turning around to walk out of their kitchen.

Suddenly, I found my body being pinned to the wall, my wrist pinned above my head, "Let me go, Damon!" I hissed.

He smiled, "Only if you beg me." He says.

I glared at him, "Why are you doing this? You hate me just as I hate you."

"True, I do hate you...or I did." He says before leaning closer, "Look, witch, my hatred for you is still there but it's not enough for me to want to kill you. It's more lust than hate." He stated.

I sucked in a sharp breath as Damon placed his hand on my upper back and moved it down my body until it rested on her waist, his fingers painfully digging into her side. As I glared into his icy blue eyes, I found myself being pulled into his mind, into the tiniest crannies of his mind. I saw things that he was ashamed of doing, the things he enjoyed doing and the things he never thought he'd do. I'd seen a side of him everyone only DREAMED of seeing.

I shot up gasping for air and covered in sweat like I always did every morning for the past two and a half weeks.

"What the hell is going on with me?" I asked myself.

With a sigh, I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was at Elena's house.

"Connie, are you alright?" I looked up to find Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Matt and Tyler staring at me with concern.

"What the hell! Were you all watching me sleep!?"

"Kinda." Matt says.

Caroline smacked him upseide his head, "Shut up, Matt."

"You were moving and panting in your sleep." Elena cleared up, " We tried to wak you but you wouldn't wake up." She says.

I sighed, "Sorry. I've just - I've been having these weird dreams about..."

"About what?" Tyler questioned.

"Damon and I." I said looking at all of them.

I noticed that all of them stiffened, "What about you and Damon?" Elena questioned.

I eyed them but told them anyway. I'd told them about Damonand I almost having sex, Damon killing my Grams and Caroline, about all the sadistic things he'd done in my dreams and how much hatred I felt for him and how often I attempted to kill him.

"It freaks me out because it seems and feels so real. I felt like I was LIVING through all of it, like it had actually happened or was happening." She says, meeting Elena's gaze who looked very concerned.

"How often do you have these dreams?" Stefan questioned.

"I've been having them everyday for the last two and a half weeks." she replies.

Elena and Stefan shared a glance before looking at her,"What's going on? Why am I having dreams about Damon?" she questioned.

Elena took a step in her direction,"I don't- we don't know." she says.

Connie gazed into her eyes,"You're not lying to, Elena, are you? If you think you're protecting me I can handle it. "

Elena shook her head,"I'm not lying to you, Connie. Promise." She says.

Sighing, Connie nodded, "Okay. I believe you."


	19. No Regrets

"What are you DOING?" I laughed as I walked into the kitchen to find Damon dancing to Silk's 'There's A Meeting In My Bedroom.'.

He quickly spun around and met my gaze and smiled,"What does it look like, Wellington?"

I laughed and moved to sit a chair at the counter,"I never would have taken you for a Silk fan." I stated.

The corner of his mouth tilted up,"I'm full of surprises, Connie."

I nodded,"I know that now."

Silence fell around them. Not an awkward one but a comfortable one. They've grown a bit closer over a series of five days.

"Damon?"

"What can I do for you, little bird?" his back to me as he stirs something in a pot on the stove.

I smile at him,"We're friends, right?"

He puts the lid on the pot before turning to meet my gaze,"Yes."

Getting up from my seat at the counter I slowly made my way in his direction. As I stood before him, I couldn't help but to stare into his eyes. They were the brightest blue I've ever seen and yet they were also the darkest I've ever seen. They were filled with so much pain that my heart broke every time I looked into them. And because of that I found myself wanting to make him smile all the time. I wanted to make him happy. I wanted...to kiss him. My eyes fell to his lips and I couldn't look away nor did I want to.

"Connie?" his breathing seemed erratic.

I tore my gaze from his lips and met his gaze,"Yes?"

"You should go, now." he says through clinched teeth.

"Why?" I questioned, my gaze falling back onto his lips. I REALLY wanted to kiss him right now. I wanted to know what his lips felt like and what the inside of his mouth tasted like. I wanted his lips, his teeth and his hands on me exploring my entire body.

"I - I ." he took a few steps back, shaking his head.

"Damon, what's wrong?" I asked taking a step in his direction.

He lets out a bitter laugh,"Everything." he says.

"I don't understand." I said moving closer in his direction. I reached out and placed my hand on his arm,"Talk to me, Damon." I say.

He shook his head, "You REALLY should go." he says sternly.

I shook my head, "I'm not going any where until I know what's going on with you." I said stubbornly.

"Then I'll go." he says, turning around to leave.

"Is it me?" he stopped dead in his tracks, his back stiff,"Did I do something that makes you not want to be around me? If I did, I apologize." I stated.

The thought of Damon being pissed at me or wanting nothing to do with me anymore made my stomach flip. He'd become one of the most important people in my life and I didn't- I couldn't lose him.

"Just, tell me what I did and I won't do it again." I say.

I watch him turn around. His eyes are closed as he takes in a deep breath and releases it through his mouth. Slowly his eyes open and his gaze is instantly on me.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Connie." he breathes.

"Then what is it? Why are you pulling away from me if I did nothing wrong?" I questioned.

"Because I can't be selfish with you." he replies.

I was confused. What was he talking about? "What?"

"You're EVERYTHING I'm not, Connie. You're warm, I'm cold. You're sweet, I'm sour. You're selfless, I'm selfish. You're willing to do whatever it takes, even sacrifice yourself for the ones you love, I'm -" he shakes his head.

I search his eyes for clues on what is going through his head but I can't figure it out. He's way to guarded.

"I can't WANT you. I have to ignore any and every part of me that wants you, that wants to kiss you, touch you, hold you, love you and make love to you because if I don't then -"

Despite the shock I was in from his words, I managed to speak,"...then what, Damon?"

He appears before me cupping my face in his hands, gazing down into my eyes,"You will hate me. If I allow myself to feel ANY and EVERYTHING for you then you will hate me because of the simple fact that I will be more selfish than I've ever been." he says,"If Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, or Jeremy life were on the line and the only way to save them all was for you to sacrifice yourself, I would...they would die. All of them. I would watch them die before I let anything happen to you."

I felt a tear slip and make its way down my cheek,"If I am to remain the man I am right now, I have to let you go." he says, wiping away my fallen tear with his thumb.

I shook my head,"No." I choked out.

"Connie -"

I shook my head and cupped his face in my hands,"No! You can't say those things and walk away like it meant nothing! You can't tell me that you want to kiss me and hold me and make love to me then walk away! I won't let you!" I snapped.

He sighs,"You don't know what you're saying." he says.

Having done made my decision already, I glanced at his lips,"I know EXACTLY what I'm saying."

Narrator P.O.V.

And just like that her lips were on his. Without hesitation, his arms slipped around her waist, pulling me up, thier chests pressed together tightly. She reached for him, her fingers balling up the shoulders of his shirt and then reaching up, skimming over his neck and burying in his hair. Her lips parted on a panted breath and his tongue swept inside, stroking the roof of her mouth and flicking the back of her teeth. She made a noise, a cracked whimper from the back of her throat. And he chased it. He chased the way it made him feel. Triumphant, hopeful, needy for more. He nipped at her lips, so full and warm and inviting. He kissed every inch of them, sucking on her lips and scraping his teeth over them, his tongue soothing the sting away.

When they finally stopped, they were forehead to forehead, panting.

"No more talk of walking away," she told him. "This is where you belong. You and me."

"You and me." He kissed her again, tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth, "No regrets. Right?"

I leaned forward on my toes and pecked his lips,"No regrets."


	20. Our Little Secret

The next day when Connie got out of bed she took a shower, washed her hair, dried and brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and got dressed...with a smile. After she a Damon shared that kiss she hasn't been able to stop thinking about it.

"Hey." she turns around to meet his gaze. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, black V-neck and his hair was a bit messy. She like it.

"Hey." she responds back as he moves towards her, "How'd you sleep?" she asked as she moved back into the counter.

"Without you next to me." he states truthfully.

Connie found herself blushing at his words, "Oh, uh- " she started to respond back but Damon had closed the space left between them, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her into him, "I'm sorry." she finishes.

He shakes his head," I have you now. That's all that matters." he says.

"You do know that we can't tell anyone about us." she says.

He nods, "They won't understand." he says as he lifts his hands to her face, pressing his forehead against hers. "They'll think I've compelled you."

"Are you sure you're okay with this, with us?" she questioned.

Damon raised a brow at her in confusion. "Where did that come from?"

"I just don't want anything to go wrong. I don't want you to wake up one day and realize that you don't want THIS." she gestures between the both of them. "I want you, Damon. I want to be with you for as long as my life will allow me to be." she says.

Instead of saying something like she wanted him to, Damon lowered his lips down onto hers. His arms snaked around her middle and he pulled her closer. Connie lifted her hands and cupped his face deepening the kiss. Before she knew it, Connie found herself being lifted off solid ground and her back pressed against something soft. Opening her eyes she realized that they were in his room.

"Is something wrong?" Damon's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Connie glanced up and just stared at him. She couldn't help herself. He was undeniably beautiful and it made her wonder why he fell in love with her of all people. Connie didn't think she was unattractive, she knew that she was beautiful but next to Damon she felt like Plain Jane.

"Connie?" Damon glanced down at her in concern. She'd been staring at him for a while now not saying anything. He wondered if he'd went a bit too far with her. "Connie, can you hear me?" he calls to her once again.

Connie finally looked at him and smiled, "You're beautiful." she says.

Damon smiles down at her, "So are you." he states.

Lifting her head she presses her lips onto his. Damon then places both his hands on either sides of her head as he hovers above hers. Allowing her head to fall back onto the bed, Connie turns her attention to his slightly hairy arm. "I would have thought that everything on a vampire stopped growing." she says as she begins to play with the hairs on his arm.

A smile appears on his lips as he watched her. She truly was a beautiful sight. "Would you have me shave my arms?" he questioned.

Turning her head she met his gaze and shook her head, "No. I like it." she says with a smile, "It suits you."

Lowering his head, Damon placed a kiss on her lips, "Then it stays."

The sound of a door being closed causes them to look towards his room door. In less than five seconds Connie found herself being lifted and in the guest bathroom with Damon no where in sight. "Whoa." she comments.

Shaking her head she flushed the toilet and made her way out and down the hall towards the staircase. Taking a deep breath she descended the stairs to find Elena and Stefan standing in the middle of the floor wrapped up in a make out session, "Please, by all means, rip each others clothes off in the middle of the living room." she says with a grin, a hand on her hip.

Stefan was the one to pull away, "Connie, I didn't hear you." he says.

She nods, "I can see that." she laughs.

Elena blushes before turning to look at her best friend, "Connie, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

Connie raised a brow at her before glancing at Stefan, "I'm staying here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Guess I forgot." Elena says.

Connie smiles widely, "Stefan must be one heck of a kisser if he's causing you to become forgetful." she joked which only caused Elena to blush and Stefan to smile and scratch the back of his neck.

"Can we NOT talk about how good of a kisser my brother must be? I'd rather KEEP my lunch down, thank you." Damon says appearing next to Connie.

"Fine." Connie says before turning her attention to Elena,"When are you, Caroline and I going to spend some time together? Ever since I moved in with Stefan and Damon the three of us rarely see each other anymore."

Elena looked at her friend and instantly felt guilty. She hadn't realized that she'd been so wrapped up in Stefan that she'd ignored one of her best friends. "Connie, I am so sorry!" she says appearing before her and taking her hands in hers.

Connie shook her head and smiled, "Elena, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just miss you and Caroline is all." she states.

Elena pulls her into an embrace, "I miss you, too." she says before pulling away, "I'm going to go pick up Caroline and the three of us are going to have a sleep over tonight." she says.

Connie smiles as she watches Elena move to take Stefans' hand and the both of them disappear out the door, "I don't want to share you." Damon's voice comes from behind.

Connie turns to him, "You can join us if you want." she says as she moves in closer to him, placing her hand onto his chest, smiling up at him.

Damon lowers his face until his nose is touching hers, "I'd rather eat a rabbit than listen to Caroline and Elena go on about the struggles of being a teenage vampire." he groans.

Connie tries glaring at him but ends up smiling, "Hey, those are my friends." she says.

"Don't remind me."

"Have you forgotten that I am ALSO a teenage girl?" she questions.

"No, I haven't. You may be a teenage girl but you're nothing like the two of them when it comes to actually acting like a teenage girl." he says.

"And how is that?"

"You don't whine or cry over things that can't be helped nor are you selfish. You think of others well-being before your own, in which I hate, and you're far more mature than they are." he clarifies.

Connie smiled. No one had ever spoken so highly of her before, "Thank you. No one has ever spoken so highly of me before." she voices her thoughts.

Damon steps closer, cups her face in his hands and pulls her up into a kiss just as her hands are placed on his sides. He kisses her lips once more before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers, "If I get to speak on how annoying those two can be compared to you I will speak highly of you everyday." he says.

Connie pushed him away with a smile, "Way to ruin a moment, jerk." she chuckled.

Damon smiles, "I try." Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Connie made her way towards the staircase, "Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Did you forget about the sleep over tonight already? I'm going to pick out my nigh wear." she says before glancing over her shoulder and smiling, "want to help?" All was heard throughout the Manor was the sound of her squealing and laughing as Damon used his vampire speed to lift her off her feet and carry her to her room just down the hall from his.


	21. Girls Night?

Damon lay on his back with his hands behind his head staring over at Connie as she searched for something to wear for the sleep over tonight with her girls.

"You know you could always sleep in your bra and panties." he suggested with wicked grin.

Connie shook her head, "And risk Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy or Alaric walking in and seeing me?" she questioned with a raised brow.

A frown crossed his face and in a blink of an eye he was standing before her, placing his hands on her waist,"On second thought, wear a sleeping bag. I don't even want to THINK about any of them looking at you in ANY way." he growls the last part.

Smiling, Connie placed her hands on his chest,"As COMFORTABLE as that sounds, I'll take one of your t-shirts instead." she says.

Damon brought her closer until their hips were pressed into each others,"Won't the two stooges question where it came from?" he asks.

"Elena and Caroline are ALWAYS questioning something. Your t-shirt won't be anything new."

"What will you tell them?" he questioned.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Connie gets on her toes and kisses his lips,"I took one of your shirts because none of mine were clean."she says as she grabs Damon's hands and lowers them to her ample bottom. She then hops up and wraps her bare legs around his waist.

Damon groans,"Are you trying to turn me on?"

She nods,"Is that a bad thing?" she questioned.

Damon moved towards her dresser and placed her on it,"It is when touching you isn't all I want to do to you." he says.

Connie wraps her arms around his neck and smiles,"And what exactly is it that you want to do to me and my body?" she questions.

Damon shuts his eyes tightly and forces back a growl. Connie was really testing his control. "I don't think I need to elaborate on such details." he says.

Connie chuckles,"That's too bad." she says as she removes herself from his lap.

"Why do you say that?" he questioned as he follows her into her closet.

"I may have been tempted to act on such details." she says glancing at him over her shoulder.

Damon visibly stiffened. He couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious.

"Don't mess with me, Wellington." he hissed, taking a step in her direction.

Turning around, Connie gazed up at him with a serious look expression,"I'm not messing with you, Salvatore. I was serious." she says.

Damon used his vampire speed to wrap his arms around her waist, pick her up and place her onto her bed. "You said was." he pointed out.

"If you had not assumed that I was messing with you we could have had enough time to act on such details. Now, I have to get ready before Elena and Caroline return." she says.

Damon growled down at her, "I can be quick. Give me five minutes."

Smiling, Connie lifted a hand to his cheek, "I don't want you to be quick, Salvatore, nor will five minutes be enough. When we act on such details I want it to be a night we both will never forget." she says.

Groaning, Damon lowered his head to her shoulder, burying his face into the nape of her neck, "You're not making this any easier for me." he states.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek, "Be patient, Damon." she says.

"Easier said than done." he hissed.

Shaking her head, Connie placed both her hands on his face and forced him to look at her, "Why are you making this harder than it needs to be? Why can't you just be patient?"

Damon gazed directly into her eyes, "Tell me, could you be patient when all you can think about is making passionate love to the love of your life? Could you keep your hands to yourself when the one you so desperately want is laying in nothing but wife beater and lace panties? Could you be patient while the love of your life is telling you that they want to act out such details that belong to your fantasies?" he questioned, his voice low and full of lust.

Connie shifted beneath him. She was getting turned on by the sound of his voice and his choice of words. It didn't help that he was in between her legs on top of her. She could feel just how much he wanted her. "Damon?"

"What?"

"You're turning me on." she states bluntly, shocking Damon a bit.

"And?" he says.

"Elena, Stefan and Caroline are vampires. I don't want them knowing I'm turned on because if they do they will wonder WHO turned me on. You're the only other male in this place and eyes will be on you." she says.

Damon grinned his hips into hers as he spoke, "What if I don't care if their eyes are on me? What if I want them to know about us?" he says.

Connie sucked in a long breath as she felt Damon's cock press into her through his pants, "Ar- are you sure you don'- don't care?" she moved her hands up his shirt and down his back as he continued to grind his hips into hers.

"I want the entire world to know you're the only one I want. If that means they will assume that I've some how figured out a way to compel you, I don't care. I want you no matter what." he says.

Connie couldn't think straight. She wanted Damon in more ways than one but Elena, Caroline and Stefan would be back any minute now and she wasn't ready for them to know about her and Damon. She wanted it to be just the two of them a little longer but she also wanted to know what it's like to make love to Damon. She wanted to know what it was like to have Damon's hands all over her body, his lips kissing places no man has ever kissed and his body pressed into hers as he rocked her body with pleasure.

"Connie?" Damon calls to her. She'd been staring out into space for the last three minutes and he wondered if he'd said something that scared her silent.

"Look, we don't have to tell them about us. I - "

Instead of letting him finish his ranting, Connie cupped his face in her small hands and pulled his lips down onto hers. Once she was sure that he wouldn't pull away she lowers her hands to his shirt and rips it open, sending buttons flying around the room. Damon's lips drifted down her jaw bone to her neck just as she lowered her hands to the button of his jeans. Once she had them unbuttoned she flipped them over so that she was on top of him."What are you do-" Connie reached inside his pants and wrapped her tiny fingers around his hard cock. She watched his expression turn into one of pleasure as she began stroking his cock while using her magic to relieve him of any and all clothing. Once she rid him of all clothing Connie threw her leg over him and sat up, straddling him. She could feel his cock poking her back and she felt her womanhood pulsing like it had a heartbeat of its own.

"Connie, what are you doing?" Damon questioned in a shaky breath. He was beyond turned on now but he needed to make sure that she knew what she was doing before she did something she'd later regret and he didn't want that. He wanted her to want him just as much as he wanted her and her body.

"What's it look like, Damon? I'm going to ride you like their's no tomorrow." she says as she lifts herself up, reaches back to and grabs his cock. Just as she went to lower herself onto his pulsing shaft she found herself on her back with him hovering above her, his massive cock pressed against her pussy lips. That only made her want him inside her even more.

"Do you know what you;re asking for? Are you aware that going that far with me, a vampire, will be a lot different than it would be with a human?" he questioned.

Connie nods as a smile forms on her lips, "I know what I want, Damon. I want you so deep inside me that I can taste you at the back of my throat." she moaned as she bucked her hips into his.

Damon growled at her before pinning her wrist above her head, "Are you sure you want this?" he questioned one last time.

Connie nodded, "Show me what I've been missing." she says gazing up at him with lust glazed eyes.


	22. Letting Go

Taking both her wrist in one hand Damon used his free hand to position his cock at her entrance before using both hands to pin her wrist above her head once more, "This is your last chance to get out of this because once I start there is no stopping me." he warned.

Connie answers him with kiss to the chest. Gazing down at her Damon opens his mouth, "In order for this to be a little less painful I have to fully enter you in one thrust and allow your body to adjust to my girth." he says.

Connie nods, "I want you to take three deep breaths because this will hurt." he says. Doing as he instructed, Connie took a deep breath and let it out and again.

The moment she went to take a third breath Damon thrust his cock deeply inside her earning a cry of pain from her lips. Connie tried to free her wrist to push him away, to free herself from the pain but he held her wrist tightly so she dug her fingers into his hand. Never had she felt pain like this before. It felt like he was ripping her from the insidthrustsDamon then pulled out until only the tip remained and thrust himself back inside her earning another painful cry from her. A tear escaped down her cheek and it froze him on the spot. He was really hurting her and he didn't like it.

"I can't do this...hurt you." he says and went to pull out but Connie lifted her head and captured his lips into a kiss. As she kissed him she then lifted her legs, wrapped them around his waist and was somehow able to push his cock back inside her until he was nearly balls deep. Damon growled into her mouth just as she moaned in pain. Lowering his head to the pace between her neck and shoulder Damon stilled his movements, "If I don't stop I'm going to lose any and all control that is left in me. I could really hurt you." he whispers into her ear before lifting his head to meet her gaze.

Connie didn't say anything. Using her magic, she free'd her wrist from his hold, lifted her legs from the bed to an angle so that they were on either side of his body, lowered her hands to his ass and pushed him deeper all while holding his gaze. She watched as the veins around his eyes began to form and disappear before appearing again. He was fighting for control. She didn't want him fighting himself, all she wanted was to know what it was like to truly have Damon Salvatore as a lover...without control. So, placing her hands on either sides of his face Connie searched his eyes before opening her mouth, "Stop fighting it, Damon." she says.

His eyes widen, "What?"

"Let it go and stop fighting it."

He shook his head, "You don't know what you're asking for." he stated.

"I'm a big girl, Damon and I want you to stop fighting and just make love to me, no mater how painful it is, I want you to give in." she says, squeezing her pussy walls around his cock as he thrust hips forward and plunged his cock deep inside her once more.

"Fuck!" he groaned.

Suddenly, Damon found himself beneath Connie and his wrist pinned to the bed above his head. She lowered her top half of her body until her breast were pressed into his chest and her lips were mere centimeters above his. Holding his gaze, Connie began thrusting her lower half back onto his cock until her was fully inside her before doing it all over again. Each thrust sent a wave of pain and pleasure up and down her spine and throughout her body. She loved it and she wanted more. Lifting her top half from his body, Connie gazed down into his eyes and Damon could see the pleasure and lust in them. He could see that she was slowly losing control.

"Fuck me, Damon." No. She DID lose control. Instead of questioning her like he thought he should he ignore the voice in his head and lifted his hips and met her every thrust with just as much force as the last one. With each thrust of their hips Connie felt her lower half begin to shake and she felt like she was about to explode. "Fuck! Damon, somethings - my body, my pussy, it's - I feel like I'm about to explode! Oh Fuck!" her body began to shake which caused her hips to grind into Damon's painfully and pleasurably.

Damon flipped them so that he was hovering above her and continued to thrust his hips and slam into her, "You're cumming." was all he said before his thrust became faster, longer and harder. Connie began to lose control of her body as it began to shake rather violently.

"Oh Fuck Me!" she cried out before wrapping her arms around his back and her legs around his waist as he continued to fuck her through her closer and closer to the edge. "Damon, I- it's coming and - and I - I can't stop it!" she cried out.

Damon lowered his lips to her neck, "Just let go." he says right before he licked her neck and sank his teeth into her flesh. That was all it took. Connie sucked in a breath and let out a head turning, cock hardening, pussy throbbing moan as her orgasm hit her head on.

"Fuck!" she moaned,"Damon- Oh My- Fuuuuuuuuuck!" she screamed as she felt her juices spill out around his cock.

Damon, using his vampire speed, flipped her around so that she was on her stomach and entered her from behind. She grabbed onto the bed sheets and bit down onto the pillow as Damon drove his cock as deep inside her as her body would allow. Connie felt another orgasm coming as Damon's thrusts grew more rough and the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room.

"Fuck! Damon, I'm-I'm gonna-" again she came all around his cock.

The sounds if her moans pushed Damon over the edge and he, too, let go and his hot seed shot into her like an erupting volcano.

"Fuck!" he groaned as he felt his hot seed shoot into her before he slipped out of her and laypan ting beside her.

"That...was...amazing." she said in between breaths.

"There are no words to describe howmi nd blowing that was." Damon says before turning to her and tracing her lips with his finger,"You do know that they could havec aught us, right?"

She nods,"Yeah, I do but I don't care. If they find out about us it wouldn't be the end of the world." she states.

He kisses her lips,"Want to take a shower?" he asked.

She nods,"Yeah." she says.


	23. Confession?

Connie and Damon had just finished their shower when Stefan, Caroline and Elena walked into the house. Damon turned his gaze onto Connie as she wrapped the towel around her body.

She smiles at him,"Either way, I'm not giving this up." she says taking his hand in hers.

Damon smiles down at her,"That's good to know." he says.

Bonnie kisses his lips before disappearing from the bathroom and towards her room to get dressed.

By the time Bonnie finished getting dressed and headed down stairs Damon was already sitting in a chair.

"Bonnie!" Caroline rushed forward and embraced her.

Bonnie chuckled,"Hey, Care." she says wrapping her arms around her neck and Caroline tightened her hold around her middle."I've missed you." she says.

Caroline pulls away and kisses her cheek, "I've missed you, too." she says.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" she questioned.

Flashes of her and Damon making love flooded her mind which caused a tiny smile to play on her lips, one she didn't realize Elena and Caroline caught, "What was that?" Elena questioned, pointing at her accusingly.

"What was what?" Connie asked.

"That smile. You were just smiling...a secret smile." Caroline stated.

Connie chuckled at her friends, "I don't know what you're talking about." she says softly.

"Yeah, you know EXACTLY what we are talking about. What's going on, Connie? You're glowing!" Caroline pointed out.

"Glowing?" she questioned.

"Yes, glowing. What's going on that you aren't telling us about?" Elena questioned.

'Other than the fact that Damon just made mad mind blowing love to my body passionately several minutes ago? Nothing.' she thought to herself.

"Nothing. Nothing has changed." she lied.

Elena and Caroline shared a glance before turning their attention back to her, "If you say so but we will find out sooner or later." Elena says with a smile.

Connie shrugged, "Good luck because there's nothing to find out." she says.

"If you say so."

Later that Night:

"So, you're really not going to tell us what's got you glowing brighter than the moon tonight?" Elena questioned.

Connie shakes her head,"There's nothing to tell. You're just assuming there's something to tell because your both bored to death." she says pulling a pillow from the couch and into her lap, wrapping her arms around it.

"Yes, we are bored but there is DEFINITELY something to tell. You look the same and yet you look so different." Elena says.

"And more relaxed, more calm." Caroline points out.

Connie only shrugged,"Assume all you want but can we PLEASE talk about going on between Caroline and Stefan?" Connie says, aiming the attention at Caroline.

"Nothing serious right now. We're just...taking things slow right now." she says.

"What about you and Tyler, Elena? I saw the two of you the other day." Connie says.

Elena blushed,"He asked me to be his girl friend." she gushed.

"What?! What did you say?" Caroline gasped.

"I said yes!" she squealed.

Connie smiles at her two best friends. They were finally finding love and they seemed happy, the happiest she has seen them in a long time. She was happy for them,"I am so happy that the two of you are FINALLY happy again. I owe Tyler and Stefan a lot." she says.

"What about you?" Caroline asked.

"What about me?" Connie asked a bit guarded. She wouldn't tell her and Damon but if they were to find out about them then she would not deny it. She was falling head over heels in love with the guy. Who was she to deny loving him just avoid confrontation with her girls?

"You had to have found someone to make you as happy as you've been lately." Elena says.

"Why does it have to be a guy?" she asked.

Caroline and Elena shared a glance,"Is it a ...girl?" Caroline asked.

Connie burst out ,"No! I'm fully straight!" she laughed.

"Oh, okay, good. I mean even if you weren't we'd still love you the same." says Caroline.

Connie shook her head,"I was saying, why does it have to be a guy that makes me happy? Why can't I just be...happy?" she questioned.

"You can but after everything that has been going on we believe you've had some help." Elena says.

A smile pulls at the corners of her lips,"The last couple of months have been crazy, I agree but I've had time to deal with everything." she says,"And...I DON'T have a guy making me happy but there is someone helping me through all of this." she admitts.

They both shared a glance before looking to Bonnie to continue,"Who?" they asked impatiently.

Connie took a deep breath and let it out,"Damon." she says.

"What about me?" the man of their current topic questions walking into the room with a smug smile on his lips.

Elena and Caroline stare at her for a while before glancing over at Damon,"Damon?" they questioned.

She nods,"Yes, he's been a really good friend to me these last few months. If not for him I would probably be on the eighth floor." she chuckled.

"Couldn't let that happen. She probably would have torched the place in her sleep." he says.

Connie glares at him,"Shut up, Damon." she says.

"Any thing for you, witch." he says.

She rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the still shocked Elena and Caroline,"Yes, he can still be an ass but he's helped me deal with losing Grams, my father and my mother. He's been there for me when the two of you couldn't. You may hate him, for whatever reasons, but I don't." she says softly.

Caroline was the first to speak,"Well, uh, I'm...we're happy Damon has been able to help you through all of this." she forced out.

"Yeah, we're glad you had someone, even if it was Damon." Elena says.

"Thank you, Blondie. You too, Clingy." Damon says.

"Get out, Damon." Connie says.

Damon meets her gaze,"We were just getting to having some fun." he says.

Connie gave a look that said 'leave or I will set your hair on fire' and he raised his hands and backed away,"Fine, I'm leaving." he says with a smirk,"See you around, BonBon." he says before disappearing out the door.

Before Connie could utter a single word, Caroline started rambling on about something,"I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it! I should have told you this a long time ago but I didn't want to say anything because you were so happy, you weren't sad anymore. And I hate it when your sad." she says.

"Caroline." Elena says in a panicked yet warning tone.

"Tell me what?" Connie asked.

Caroline looked at Elena,"It's about Damon." she says.

"What about him?"

"Care!?" Elena panicked.

"He's been lying to you, all of us have." Caroline says, ignoring Elena's pleas and panicked looks.

Connie looked worried now,"What have you all been lying to be about?" she questioned.

"...everything."


	24. Lies!

Connie sat staring at Caroline with wide eyes and her mouth agape. She couldn't believe what she'd just told her. They've been lying to her all this time. She'd flat out asked Elena was she lying to her and she lied in her face.

"Connie, let me-" she went to touch her but Connie jumped out of her seat and away from her like she was some disease.

"Don't you TOUCH ME!" She hissed, glaring at her. She couldn't believe they'd lied to her.

Caroline got to her feet,"Connie, You have to understand-"

"What, that you've been lying to me for months!? You compelled me to forget most years of my life!" She spat in anger,"You allowed me to let Damon in, to become close with him! You let me -"

She'd given herself to Damon. Not even twenty-four hours ago did she and Damon make love,"Oh My God!" She cried out, her heart dropping into her stomach,"What have I done!?"

Caroline and Elena took a few steps in her direction, concern plastered on their faces,"Connie, what's wrong?"

She couldn't believe it. Damon had made love to her all the while knowing about her being compelled to forget her past,"Damon and I...we...he made love to me." She breathed out, shocking them,"He said he loved me and then made love to me all the while knowing what you two did to me, what you asked Stefan to do to me!" She hissed, anger rising in her again.

"Oh my God, Connie." Elena gasped.

"How could you!? I asked you were you lying to me and you LIED to my face! You told me NO! I trusted you!" She screamed.

Just then Damon and Stefan appeared in the room,"Whats going on?" Damon's voice drifted to her ears.

Connie spun around quickly and met his gaze. The longer she held his gaze the angrier she became. How could he do this to her? She gave him something that can never be given back. He took away her choice to really decide to give herself to him.

"I know." She snarled.

He glanced over at Stefan before meeting her gaze,"Know what?"

She glared at him before a hurt look washed over her face,"You made love to me. You let me give myself to you in a way that I've never given myself to another before all the while you knew. This entire time you knew!" She hissed, the anger returning.

Damon's heart fell into his stomach pain realization. She knew. She knew what they'd done and that he said nothing,"Connie -" he'd taken a towards her but the glare on her face caused him to stop.

"You LET me fall in love with you based on LIES!" She screamed, sending them all flying back into a wall.

"Connie!" Elena groaned.

She turned to her eyes blazing,"And you! You call yourself my best friend and yet you lied to my face! I told you that Damon seemed familiar to me and you made me believe that it was because he was Stefans brother!"

"Connie, please, let me explain." Says Damon.

"Explain what!? How you tricked me into loving you? A -"

"Monster? A man who deserves a lifetime of pain? A man who you despise? I've heard it all before." He spat.

Connie glared at him all the while stomping up into his face,"DON'T put words in my mouth! I may be livid and hurt right now but that doesn't mean what I feel for you has flown out the window!" She hissed,"I never said or thought you were a monster! An ass!? Yes!"

He quickly cupped her face,"I love you. I love you and I am sorry for lying to you, for hurting you. I just -"

"Just what, Damon? You didn't expect to get caught? You didn't expect me to find out that the man I fell in love with has been lying to me about how we met?" She questioned, moving to take a step back but he wouldn't let her.

"No! I just...I didn't want you to hate me anymore! I didn't want you to look at me with hatred and disappointment in your eyes."

"How can you say that when you didn't give me a fair chance? You, none of you, didn't give me a chance - time - to forgive you. You just TOOK away my choice and made the decision for me." She says, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Damon wiped the tear away with his thump,"Connie, hurting you was the LAST thing I wanted to do but I couldn't tell you. I'd already fallen in love with you. And I thought that if I told you that you would hate, again, and walk away from me."

She shook her head,"You never gave me that choice, Damon! You took it from me, all of you did!" She pulled away from him,"How could you think I could go back to hating you after all we've been through?"

"I'm sorry."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" She screamed.

"Connie, please, this isn't Damon's fault. This is on Elena, Caroline and I." Stefan finally speaks up.

"How could you compel me to forget my life, Stefan? How could you let me walk around like nothing happened?"

"You were hurting. They thought it was the only way to take away the pain."

"So, taking away my memories was a better choice?" She spat.

"Connie -" Caroline started but she held up a hand to stop her.

"I don't HATE any of you, I don't think I could if I tried. Now, am I angry? Yes, but I'm more hurt than anything that you all LIED to me." She says, calming herself, her gaze drifting towards Damon,"I love you, that hasn't changed, but I can't forgive you for this, any of you, right now." She says.

"Okay."

"I need time to process all of this."

"How much time?" He questioned.

She shook her head,"I don't know."


End file.
